¿Quién Es Ella?
by TeffyTwiliDirection
Summary: 2 Temporada: ¿Quién Es Ella?. Siempre mi duda fue, ¿Quién soy yo? Ahora me toca averiguar ¿Quién es ella? Por que apareció en mi vida y lo mas importante por Que aprecio en la vida de Edward Cullen. -Bella mi amor ella es...
1. Chapter 1

**_Prefacio_**

Siempre mi duda fue, ¿Quién soy yo?  
Ahora me toca averiguar ¿Quién es ella? Por que apareció en mi vida y lo mas importante por  
Que aprecio en la vida de Edward Cullen.

-Bella mi amor ella es...

* * *

**_Capitulo 1 Parte 1"¿Quien es ella?_**

'El y Ella'

Bella pov.

Como tu vida cambia, con tan solo una mirada, un sonido, un amor y una persona.

-Bella mi amor ella es…

-Tanya Denali

Dijo la hermosa mujer frente a mis ojos, era perfecta, solo me incomodaba como veía a Edward.

-Yo soy, Isabella Cullen, dime Bella.-dije con una pequeña sonrisa, al decir mi nombre, ella se tenso ante mi nombre, sonrío forzudamente miro a Edward.

-Vaya, supongo que no puedo interrumpir a los recién casados, los felicito, tal vez podamos hablar en otro momento.

Tanya salio, caminando un poco desganada.

-Bella te vez preciosa.-Alice chillo, como siempre, tomo mi cabello, entre sus manos, lo cepillo y sonrío.-Alice ¿Quién es Tanya Denali?.-pregunte dudosa de su respuesta, ese nombre me sonaba,  
Alice de inmediato se tenso ante mi pregunta.

-Bella, creo que es hora de que te vayas.

-Alice ¿Estas bien?.

-Vamos.

Alice bajo con cuidado, no me miro para nada simplemente se limito a sonrió forzad amente, eso me incomodo, pero no le di importancia.

Me despedí de todos, con una sonrisa, cuando baje estaba Edward al pie de las escaleras, mirando su teléfono. Carraspee y el volteo.

-Hermosa.

Salimos de la casa, de inmediato subimos al coche, Edward me abrió la puerta del copiloto, entre y cerro la puerta de un portazo, se veía frustrado, entro al coche y de nuevo cerro de portazo, esto ya no me estaba gustando.

-Edward, ¿Estas bien?.-dije mirando como se pasaba las manos por su cabello.

-Si.

Con forme avanzamos vi a mi familia, estaba Esme y Carlisle, dándose un pequeño beso en los labios, luego siguió Emmet y Rosalie, Emm, levantaba las cejas sugestiva mente, y Rose le sabia un pequeño golpe en las costillas.  
Alice y Jasper se despedía con la mano, pero en el rostro de Alice se mostraba confusión.

.

.

-Llegamos.-dijo Edward con una gran sonrisa, por fin se le había pasado su enojo.

Subimos a coche mientras que el conductor hablaba, en portugués estábamos en Río de Janeiro.  
Era hermoso como la gente bailaba y reía, la música te llenaba, era hermoso los colores y demás.

-Vamos.-Edward tomo mi mano, bajamos, pasamos la multitud, toda la gente era feliz, nos paramos en medio de la pista y empezamos a bailar, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, junto nuestros labios en uno solo y regalo un casto beso a mis labios.

Subimos ala lancha, Edward subió todas las maletas, al parecer Alice pensaba que nos quedaríamos a vivir.

-¿Qué no, nos quedaremos en Río?-pregunte mientras la lancha avanzaba mas y mas.-No, iremos ala isla Esme, un regalo de mi padre.-dijo con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, alo lejos vi una hermosa Isla con luces, bajamos de la lancha, solo de sentir la arena en mis pies me hacia sentir muy feliz.

Por primera vez en mi vida, haría el amor con mi esposo.  
Edward me tomo de los brazos, y mis piernas, me cargo como en las películas de los recién casados aun no me la creí que el y yo por fin fuéramos esposos.

Seguí recorriendo cada espacio de la casa, era enorme, casa cosa parecía encajar.

-Vamos a nadar.-Edward Suspiro entre mi cuello, quito mi cabello y empezó a besadlo, eso hizo que mis piernas flaquearan.

Tome la mano de el, y corrí con el hasta la orilla del mar, me desvestí quedando solo en mi ropa interior, Edward quedo en boxers, corrimos hasta el mar, jugando, cuando menos pensamos ya era de noche, mire a Edward, y lo bese, bese con pasión cada parte de el….

Narrador

Edward y Bella se encontraban, bajo el agua jugueteando, No tardaron mucho en comprender que es lo que iba a pasar, Bella envolvió sus piernas en el dorso de el, mientras que Edward jugaba con la espalda de Bella asiendo círculos, por ella, salieron del agua mojados.

-Vamos.-chillo Bella ante el contacto de el, subió ahorcadas de el, sin parar de besadlo los 2 se tumbaron los 2 se disfrutaban mutuamente, los 2 se susurraban palabras de amor, Bella se encontraba en las piernas de el, Edward mordió el ovulo de Bella siendo la gemir.

-No te detengas.-dijo el, abrumado por el deseo de los 2, las manos de el descendieron hasta el sujetador, de ella, lentamente lo quito devorando los labios de ella.

Los 2 se amaban mutuamente.

Comenzó a sonar el teléfono arruinando el momento de ellos, 2 no le dieron importancia y se siguieron amando, pero el teléfono seguía sonando, eso estreso a Bella.

-Contesta.-dijo Bella, enfurecida, ella se quedo sentada tapada por las sabanas, el se paro, tomando su celular.

Edward salio dejando a Bella deseosa, pero eso no le impidió retomar su antiguo pensamiento  
¿Por qué Alice se tenso ante el nombre de Tanya Denali?

No paso mucho cuando Edward entro con una cara larga, eso le preocupo mas a ella.

-Bella, me tengo que ir.-escuchar esas palabras de el, el corazón de su amada se paro al instante, dejándola totalmente atónita.

-Esta… bien.-solo dijo eso, el tomo su maleta, y partió dejando a Bella sola, en esa isla, que el nunca pensó en ella, como se sentiría.

Bella pov.

Haré que mi amor no olvides, que mi nombre en tus recuerdos quede y si es verdad que el amor con el tiempo muere, haré que el tiempo detenido espere.

Mi corazón se partió en mil pedazos a verlo partir, por que no me dio una explicación, solo se fue sin decir nada, que el no comprende que cada acción de el tiene consecuencia?

Seguía sola tirada en la cama, solo una cosa me rondaba, ¿Qué era mas importante que yo? Se que es egoísta pensar en eso, pero por que no solo por hoy se quedo.

-Señorita, Bella.-era la voz de una mujer.-adelante, ya había pasado una semana desde que Edward se fue, por que no regresaba?

-Por que no sale, el joven Edward posiblemente regrese mañana.-claro.

Salí de la casa a explorar el lugar, camine toda la orilla del mar, pude ver a varias parejas, y nativos de hay, era hermosa la isla, pero algo me llamo la atención, era un chico, se estaba ahogando!

¿Qué nadie lo ayudaría? Observé a todos lados, pero solo vi al chico, me quite todo solo dejando me el bikini, corrí y nade hasta su lado, las olas me pegaban al cuerpo, asiendo imposible sacarlo.

Pero al final pude, cuando lo saque, pude ver al perfecto chico ente mis ojos.  
No reaccionaba, así que abrí su boca, y sople en ella, asiendo que el agua que había ingerido el chico saliera.

Lo mire como reaccionaba, el me miro por unos segundos, nos quedamos viendo hasta que por fin hablo.

-Gracias.

Solo salio de el, lo mire un poco mas, sus ojos color azul como el mar, hizo que mi corazón se volcara de la felicidad, aun a centímetros de mi, se acerco lentamente a mis labios haciendo que jadeara, los rozo por un minuto asiéndome tentar, creo que el esperaba que me arrepintiera, pero la verdad mi razonamiento se fue por el caño.

Por fin después de mucho esperar, unió nuestros labios haciendo me la mujer mas feliz, todo mi mundo desapareció nada mas me importaba, solo estar con el…

Pero que pasaría con Edward, le estaría siendo infiel? Pero aveces el amor no es suficiente, para todo lo que la simple humanidad pasa por nuestra mente.

¿Yo sufrir por alguien? nunca, pero como dice un proverbio _«nunca digas nunca»_ por que en algún momento terminaras haciendo lo que dijiste que nunca harías o terminaras pasando por algo por lo que siempre decías que no pasarías.

* * *

_**¿Me dejas un reviewr? ¡Gracias! Bueno, chicas aqui estamos de nuevo, espero que les guste más la segunda temporada, este... bueno, aun no esta terminada pero vere que hago. Espero que me sigan como en ¿Quien Soy Yo? Esta es la segunda temporada.**_

_**Atte: Teffy (Una Soñadora)**_


	2. Chapter 2:Él Y Ella

¿Quien Es Ella?

Capitulo 1 parte 2

'El Y Ella'

Edward pov.

Uno nunca imagina que volverá al comienzo, la vida es un circulo vicioso uno que jamás acaba, hasta dar por terminado, ¿pero que se necesita para que acabe el circulo vicioso?

-Edward…-mire a todas partes, habitación 205…205…205, solo esa habitación rondaba mi cabeza, como dije la vida es un circulo vicioso, donde no sabes a donde ir o escapar, uno siempre piensa, solo fue una vez, solo pasa eso una vez en la vida, cada cosa pasa solo una vez, nunca se repiten ojala esas palabras fueran mas que ciertas.

-Edward… lo siento mucho…- mi respiración se entre corto, hay postrada estaba el amor de mi vida… el amor que alguna vez fue mas grande que mi mismo deseo de vivir, un amor tan grande como el de Isabella Swan.-Tanya…- caí rendido en mis piernas, pase incisivamente mis manos sobre mi cabello, desearía que solo fuera un mal sueño, uno que no se repita.

-Tanya…-hable lo mas fuerte y conciso que podía, tome su fría mano y la coloque en mi rostro, ella seguía sin despertar, mi corazón volvió a partirse, la volví a llamar y nada, seguí esperando y nada, no pude mas y deje libre mi llanto, los recuerdos junto a ella me invadieron, nuestro primer beso, cuando me dio la noticia de Marie, cuando recibí aquella llamada donde decía que ella jamás volvería.

-Tanya… amor mío, vuelve no me dejes, necesitamos hablar.-se que esta mal que le hable así aun no siendo mi esposa, pero ella fue mi primer amor con ella conocí el amor, sin nada a cambio como el de Bella, si lo comparara no se que haría.

-Ed… amor.- la tan anhelada voz d mi amada resonó en mis oídos, levante mi vista y sorbí mi nariz, ella busco en toda la habitación y me conecte con aquellos ojos color azul como el mar, la mire fijamente, ella me sonrío poso su mano en mi rostro y lo acaricio, la mire y ella, limpio las lagrimas y hablo.

-¿Qué paso?.- me miro y vi los tubos a los que estaba conectada, mi alma se partió, ella estaba hay postrada en la cama, toque su frente la cual llevaba una venda, ella coloco su mano donde la toque y pregunto.

-Edward, amor que ocurrió por que estamos en el hospital.- me quede atónito, acaso ¿no recordaba? Me pare de hay y abrí la puerta grite a todo pulmón a una enfermera, inmediatamente vinieron.

Me Salí del consultorio y observe todo el pasillo, alo lejos divise la figura de mi hermana, cuando llego me tumbe en el piso, abrace mis piernas eh inmediatamente los brazos de mi hermana me consolaron, me puse a llorar, y no pude evitar llorar como con Bella.

-Ya…Edward todo pasara…-las palabras de mi hermana me tranquilizaron, pero eso no ayudo mucho, las imágenes de Bella y Ella se mezclaron, solloce un poco mas y salio papá.

-Edward… creo… que Tanya tiene una perdida de memoria… no recuerda mucho… recuerda hasta el accidente de Marie y ella.- no podía ser! No! Todo era absurdo! No otra vez, mi mente colapso y de nuevo reviví la historia con Bella, como sufrió… todo… absolutamente todo lo reviví.

-Esta… esta bien.-trate de hablar pero las palabras no salían.-Edward, Tanya cree que eres su esposo, si ella se entera de todo podría tener un colapso mental.

Mi mente aun no procesaba las cosas, mi mente se fue de mi… mi alma se partió…

-Edward… debes hablar con ella, y con Bella.-la voz de Alice parecía lejana, suspire frustrado y entre ala habitación de Tanya, hay en esa cama tan pacifica mi alma se derrumbo, recordé a Bella y su sufrimiento, dese no volver a vivirlo, pero la vida es un circulo vicioso.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y exhale, ya tenia tomada mi decisión, Bella entendería eso lo sabia.

…

La vida da vueltas, el amor es como el aire que respiramos, el corazón soporta 1000 veces mas que el cuerpo, la mente es una maquina llena de sorpresas, y el alama cambia constantemente.

Hay parada la joven mujer de 23 años mirando al cielo, mirando cada vuelo partir, se sintió solo desolada y culpable, recordó aquel beso de Riley un chico perfecto un hombre perfecto sus ojos azules sus palabras de amor, aun sabiendo que ella ya era una mujer casada.

-Vuelo 97 favor de abordar- vuelo 97 con destino a Forks Washinton, favor de abordar.- el corazón de Bella latió a mil por hora, su corazón le daba señales, señales que ella decidió ignorar, esas señales de las que sabes que jamás debes ignorar pero que torpemente ignoramos.

La joven abordo el vuelo, sabiendo que también en Río de Janeiro dejaba parte de su corazón, una parte extraña por una vez en su vida dudo de amar a Edward Cullen.

La turbulencia no se izo presente en el vuelo, pero si en el corazón de la muchacha, las mismas palabras resonaron en su cabeza como un disco rayado.

"Búscame cuando necesites ayuda… Mi Bella, sabes que te amo mas que nada en el mundo… tu fuiste mi salvación… con un solo beso me enamore… me enamore de un amor prohibido se que nunca te are cambiar de parecer… pero tengo fe que si lucho por ti… lograre estar tan clavado en tu corazón como Edward Cullen… solo nunca lo olvides… Te amo Isabella Swan… mi luna."

La mente de la joven, no pensaba con claridad, una parte de su razonamiento se fue por el callo ante tal beso… un beso que le hizo volver a sentir una sensación que nunca pensó que conseguiría no con Edward Cullen; Esa emoción de misterio amor y deseo, un deseo que Edward Cullen ya no despertaba en Isabella.

El vuelo hizo un escala, una escala mas bien, una parad para arrepentirse pero que la mujer no tomo.

Solo faltaban minutos, segundos para llegar a su destino un destino trágico, un destino que Marcaria a Isabella y Edward.

En la vida se toman decisiones unas buenas y unas malas, uno tiene que diferenciar.

Bella pov.

Mi corazón latió con tal fuerza al imaginarme a Edward parado esperándome, el en aeropuerto mas grande fue mi desilusión, nadi espero ni Emmett ni Alice, no me molesto seguro estarán en casa.

Tome un taxi rumbo a mi departamento, mejor dicho 'hogar' con Edward mi corazón desbocado y saltarín no cabía en mi pecho, toda imagen perturbadora se fue cuando llegue, pague el taxi y fue hay mi gran sorpresa.

No había nadie, baje mi maleta y subí a mi departamento cuando abrí la puerta estaba apagado es mas parecía que Edward no había estado, prendí las luces y nada, toque los timbres y nada.

Frustrada me senté en las escaleras, metí mi cabeza entre mis piernas y espere, paso una hora y nada seguí en espera y mi desilusión fue grande.

-Bella…- mi corazón se partió en uno y mil pedazos, fue calcinado y masticado, mordido, podrido y demás, hay frente a mi estaba mi 'Familia' con nada mas ni nada menos que con Tanya.

Edward estaba sosteniendo la mano de Tanya mientras que los demás la ayudaban, reían estaba en si felices.

-¡Bella!.-chillo Alice cuando me vio la mire con lagrimas a punto de salir, pero no pude Tanya le dijo algo a Edward y el me miro agacho la cabeza y hablo.

-Ed ¿Quién es amor mío?.-eso si fue el colmo tenia tantas ganas de gritarle pero no pude las palabras no salieron.-¿Amor mío? Edward que significa.-pregunte un poco irritada los demás me miraron y agacharon la cabeza Edward me miro con lastima y volvió a su posición fría y dura.

-Lo que escuchaste señorita Isabella, creo que las empleadas no merecen tomar atribuciones que no corresponden.

-¿empleadas? ¿Isabella? ¡EDWARD CULLEN QUE JODIOS OCURRE!

-Lo que escuchaste Isabella… creo que debí ser claro cuando te dije que tenia esposa.

Mi mente no proceso tal acusación, mi mente colapso en uno, tome aire y luche por no derrumbarme me pare de las escaleras, suspire mire a todos y por fin hable.

-Eso creo… Señor. Cullen… lamento cualquier mal entendido si me permite creo… que es hora que me valla… es muy bella su esposa…  
Chicos… Bye…

Di me di vuelta y camine, sentí la mirada de todos, gire y vi a todos con cara de ¡WTF! No di importancia y decidí jugar el juego, sabía que no tenía ni la menor idea del que juego era, pero si Edward decía que Tanya era su esposa perfecto 2 pueden jugar el mismo juego, nunca pusimos reglas.

-Por cierto… mi novio Riley lo quiere conocer, espero no le moleste JEFE… ah se me olvidaba… que sea Feliz Jefe Cullen.

* * *

**_¿Me dejan un reviewr? ¡Gracias!_**


	3. Chapter 3: Perdona

**_¿Quien Es Ella?_**

'Capitulo 2 parte 1' "Perdona"

El corazón de la muchacha palpito a mil por hora, frente a ella se encontraba el, su verdadero amor, su único amor, pero su mente aun no lo entendía ya que su cabeza no procesaba las palabras.

-Bella perdona… por favor…-sus oídos seguían sin querer escuchar pero como escuchar cuando el le pide algo imposible, uno aceptaría dejar al amor de su vida en manos de otra persona, para que lo ame tanto como ella.

-Edward… es imposible.-y si que es imposible, los ojos de la mujer se conectaron con los de el, haciéndole ver que ella no podía.-Bella por favor… comprende.- sus palabras parecían vacías y eso eran.-Entonces tu me pides que comprenda, que te dje libre, para decirle a Tanya que eres su esposo, que todo regrese ala normalidad por que ella perdió la memoria.-la chica aun no entendía lo que el chico quería, el no quería que ninguna de las 2 sufriera sin embargo eso no se podía lograr ya que ella sentía lo mismo que cualquier persona celos al saber su pequeña historia con aquel muchacho de ojos azules.-Bella… creí que entenderías como yo entendí lo de Riley.- la mirada de la mujer se empapo de lagrimas, como el se podía comparar con eso.-Fue diferente, yo no fui quien te dejo a mitad de la luna de miel, yo no fui quien le importo mas otra persona que tu, y yo no fui quien ama a otra persona.

Bella pov.

Como puede pensar que yo pueda entender que el este enamorado de alguien mas, que el prefiera alguien.

-Bella en verdad, no quiero charlar de eso, por favor comprende…-que comprenda pero que jodidos quiere que comprenda, que el prefiere a otra por mi.

-Edward… que quieres que ¡comprenda! Que tu te vallas, que te deje libre si eso es lo que quieres hazlo, pero vete no sabes como se siente que tu me digas que quieres, que me aleje de ti por ella, que vivas de nuevo tu gran amor, sabes que es eso, que me digas que amas alguien mas, si no lo sabes, lárgate por que sabes que Edward Cullen… creo que nos precipitamos a casarnos, por que por lo que veo, el amor no es todo… existen otras cosas.

Mis piernas temblaron frente ami estaba Edward su semblante frío y desinteresado me hacían mas débil, al saber que no me ama.

-Bella… por favor… yo te amo… Te amo… pero esto me sobre limita entiende.

-Edward… ¿sabes que se siente perder la memoria? No saber quien eres, no saber que sentir acaso lo sabes.

-Bella… sin ti siento que no tengo nada… pero con Tanya siento que me muero… que sin ti yo…

-Quiero el divorcio.

Mis ultimas lagrimas y fuerzas se fueron de mi lado, esto es demasiado, yo no puedo un amor que nunca podrá ser, un amor que te sobre pasa mas de lo que tu puedes…

Edward pov.  
En estos casos que se siente, poder decirle que la amas, pero ala vez amas a otra persona, que tus sentimientos se junten, que no sepas que hacer.

-Bella…

Me gire directo a mi departamento con Tanya, cada paso que doy es para alejarme no hacerme sufrir; que se siente saber que ella ya no puede, que tu eres su peor arma que ella es la única persona que te puede destruir.

Tome el pomo de la puerta y abrí, mire todo a mi alrededor y no lo sentí mi hogar, camine unos pasos mas y hay estaba Tanya dormida, su cara tranquila me hacia se deseoso de saber por que regreso, que ocurrió esa noche el día del accidente, por que no murió…

Me tumbe atrás de la puesta con una cerveza y deje llevarme por su sabor embriagador, casa momento con Bella fue mágico, como ella me juro amarme, como yo la deje y como ella lloraba desconsolada.

Flasback

Uno se siente mal cuando herimos alguien, cuando vemos sufrir alguien por nuestra culpa por todo…

Abrí la puerta de mi departamento decidido a todo por Bella no me importaría nada por mas absurdo que fuera nada, le pediría que se fue junto ami para siempre me olvidaría de Tanya Denali de todo, ya no cargaría culpas seria borrón y cuenta nueva ya había cometido el error una vez esta ves no seria lo mismo.

Lo se, había sido un perfecto, si un perfecto pendejo cuando deje a Bella, pero que quería que hiciera que le dijera a Tanya "Lo siento, Tanya tu moriste en un accidente es mas no se ni como estas viva, lo siento me case con Bella Swan".

-Bell's por favor… ya no llores.- era la voz de mi hermana.

-Alice… alguna vez has sentido… que te mueres lenta y torturaza mente.

-Bella… no digas eso… nunca pensamos que resultaría así…

-Alice, en verdad no se que creer, por que Edward no me dijo, por que dejo que me humillara.

No claro que no, por que yo no soy así y jamás lo pienso ser o si, no claro que no.

-Lo siento Bell`s No sabíamos que iba a resultar así, piensa en ti y en el.

-Alli… sabes cuando regrese pensé que todo tendría una explicación, mas no esta… cuando lo vi junto a ella sentí que me moría ¿Por qué regreso? Dime.

-Bella lo siento la verdad no lo se…

Era mi Bella y Alice hablando, me escondí y seguí escuchando.

-No le digas a nadie… pero siento que mi corazon lentamnte se apaga… que Edward lo mato mas de lo que estab… Alice prometeme que nunca le diras lo que te dire.

-Lo prometo por mi vida…

¿Qué seria tan importante?

-Fui con el doc. Laurenth me ha dicho que mi memoria se recupera 100% solo que haun hay lagunas… siempre que despierto siento que me falta algo que mi corazón esta ala mitad.

Bella toco su pecho justo en su corazon y lo estrujo pequeñas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos y suspiro.

-Bella… por que dices.

-Cuando estaba en la isla conoci a un chico Riley Biers es un gran hombre es surfista durante mi estadia el me ayudo… lo peor del caso es que creo… que por primera vez dude por mi amor a Edward y ahora que lo pienso… siento en mi corazín… que me falta algo que esta dividido en 3 partes una por Edward, la segunda por Riley y la tercera esta vacia.

-Bella… me gustaria poder ayudarte.

-Alice… prometeme algo…

-¿Qué?

-Si yo… bueno me ocurre algo o me voy… o pierdo la memoria… por favor has que Edward me olvide… que se sienta mejor… que mi corazón no sufra ni el de el… Alice prométemelo.

-Pero que dices Bella.

-Prométemelo.

Pero que decía Bella, entonces Riley si existe y por que se ira Bella a donde.

-Lo prometo.

Tome valor y Salí de mi escondite frente ami estaba Bella su sonrisa apagada y su mirada distante.

-Bella tenemos que hablar…

-Edward… esta bien.

**_Bella pov._**

Mi corazón apagado, mi vida vacía eso es lo que se siente, no sentir nada…

Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor  
Quiero que mi corazón te olvide  
Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte  
Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad  
Quiero que el amor por fin conteste  
¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?

Sorbí mi nariz y me acurruque mas en mi cama, suspire y pude oler el leve olor de Edward, tome mi almohada y la bracee mas, tome un suspiro y tome la foto en mis manos de Renesme y yo, esa foto que me trajo tantos gratos recuerdos, revise mi álbum fotográfico y me dio mas pena, esos recuerdos que un no puedo recordar, todo es tan confuso…

Tome la foto de Edward y mía en nuestra boda, la saque y la rompí todo es falso el amor es mas falso que un billete de 2 pesos.

Me hice más bolita y tome mi celular, pase varias fotos hasta que encontré la de Riley sonriendo.

"Búscame cuando necesites ayuda… Mi Bella, sabes que te amo mas que nada en el mundo… tu fuiste mi salvación… con un solo beso me enamore… me enamore de un amor prohibido se que nunca te are cambiar de parecer… pero tengo fe que si lucho por ti… lograre estar tan clavado en tu corazón como Edward Cullen… solo nunca lo olvides… Te amo Isabella Swan… mi luna."

Las mismas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza.

Empecé a escuchar la canción de llamada (Jesse y Joe –La de la mala suerte) mire el identificador de llamadas y era el.

-Hola…

-¿Bella?.-era su voz la voz que necesitabas mas que mi propio aire.

-Riley…

-¿Cómo has estado? Te noto triste ¿Ocurrió algo?

´-Riley… siento que me muro… que mi corazón ya no puede… me siento vacía…

-Bella… no digas eso sabes que te amo y no estas vacía estas llena de vida… Bella creo que necesito que me veas…

-¿Vas a venir?

-Bella mira por el balcón.

Tome aire y Salí al balcón, mi mayor sorpresa y gratitud estaba hay parado afuera de mi balcón mi príncipe.

-Riley…

-Sorpresa Bell's… Perdona por no avisar y lo más importante perdona… por no estar junto a ti mi luna…Bella Te amo…  
Suspire y gire mi cabeza debajo de las escaleras estaba él, sus puños encerrados junto a Tanya…

-Riley… yo….

-Te amo…

Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor  
Quiero que mi corazón te olvide  
Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte  
Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad  
Quiero que el amor por fin conteste  
¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?

* * *

**_¿Me dejas un reviewr? ¡Gracias!_**


	4. Chapter 4: Perdona-2

_**¿Quien Es Ella?**_

_**'Capitulo 2 parte 2' "Perdona"**_

_**Riley pov.**_

"Pasajeros con destino a Forks, Washington; Favor de abordar"

"Pasajeros con destino a Forks, Washington; Favor de abordar"

Esa era mi llamada, la llamada d mi vida con destino a Forks donde por fin aclararía las cosas, por mi mente pasaban un centenar de cosas, pero solo prevalecía una: Isabella Swan o Isabella Cullen, como prefieran llamarla, pero eso no importa solo se que desde hace unos días mi corazón me inquita mi mente se nubla y como han de saber siento que mi corazón se para cuando no estoy con ella… asi como lentamente muero… pero eso es otra cosa.

Tome mi bolso, junto con mi ahora mi celular y marque a mi representante, no quería que la prensa me siguiera hasta Forks y molestara a Bella, con ella misma es suficientes problemas.

Porque todas las estrellas  
Se están desvaneciendo  
Solo trata de no preocuparte  
Las veras algún día  
Toma lo que necesites  
Y se como tu eres  
Y deja de hacer llorar a tu corazón

La música lleno mis oídos, mi mente se conecto con la sonrisa de Bella y suspire, mire la hora y si eran las 4:30 llegaría por lo menos a las 8:45pm si es que quiero llegar a verla.

Las señoritas me sonrieron y pidieron autógrafo, se los di y un par que otras me dio su numero telefónico pero ninguno me intereso, solo me interesa alguien y es esa chica de ojos chocolate.

Bella pov.

¿Qué se necesita para dejar de sufrir? ¿Qué se necesita hacer para que no duela? ¿Por qué pasan las cosas? ¿Por qué me pasa? ¿Por qué mi corazón de paraliza?

Las insistentes lágrimas escaparon en los brazos de Riley, mi corazón se inundo por mil sentimientos, guardados, en mi frágil corazón tratando de no romper mi propia mente.

-Bella…

Solo escuchaba esa voz tranquilizadora, la que nunca quería dejar de escuchar.

_**Edward pov.**_

Uno toma decisiones que nunca sabes que pasara, creo que si tuviéramos una maquina del tiempo retrocederíamos unos años, unos meses, unas semanas, unos días, unas horas, unos minutos y unos segundos.

-Edward…-la voz de Tanya me saco de mis pensamientos, me gire en mi asiento frente a mi escritorio, y si hay estaba ella, con su sonrisa deslumbrante y feliz… a su manera.

-Mande.-dije mientras se sentaba en mis piernas, la cargue y me di un beso en los labios, solo deje que ella me besara, por que cada segundo que pasa creo que me muero.

-…Te amo.-dijo entre mis labios, suspire y la tome de la cara profundice el beso imaginando a Bella, junto a mi en el departamento, besándola, cada segundo, como sus labios rojos eh hinchados, su rubor inocente y sus ojos chocolate brillando.

**_Riley Pov._**

Mi corazón, palpito a mil por hora, solo 15 min… 15 min donde mi corazón se encuentra.

Tome el primer taxi y di la dirección, no me importaba nada, solo me importaba Bella.

Busque mi celular y lo encontré, marque el numero de Bella y sonó, empecé a sudar, solo unos segundos estaría junto a ella, baje del taxi y pague, tome mis cosas y con mucho cuidado observe su departamento, agradezco lo del detective privado.

Mire que la habitación estaba iluminada y me arme de valor, marque su celular y espere hasta que escuche.

-Hola…

-¿Bella?.-Pregunte dudoso

-Riley…

-¿Cómo has estado? Te noto triste ¿Ocurrió algo?.-Pregunte, angustiado por su voz.

-Riley… siento que me muero… que mi corazón ya no puede… me siento vacía…

-Bella… no digas eso sabes que te amo y no estas vacía estas llena de vida… Bella creo que necesito que me veas…

-¿Vas a venir?

-Bella mira por el balcón.

Espere a que saliera, mis manos sudaban.

-Riley…

-Sorpresa Bell's… Perdona por no avisar y lo más importante perdona… por no estar junto a ti mi luna…Bella Te amo…

Mire como los ojos de Bella se aguadaban y empezaban a desender lagrimas, su mirada se desvio hacia un lado de mi, hacia las escaleras, estaba parado un chico de cabellos cobrizos, con los puños cerrados y una dura linea en sus labios.

-Riley… yo….

-Te amo…

Dije, después para que no se incomodara, ella se giro a mi y tome mis cosas, subí por las escaleras a un lado del hombre y una mujer rubia; El hombre choco contra mi, lo senti tensarse pero no di importancia.

-…Riley…

Dijo Bella lanzándose a mis brazos, la tome y le di unas vueltas, no me importaba nada, deje mis cosas en su departamento y bajamos rumbo a un parque frente a su casa, tome su mano como de enamorados, no me importo si su esposo o novio nos veían, estaba dispuesto a jugármela por ella… ya que después de estos meses… Mejor olviden.

-Bella…yo…

-Riley… gracias… regresas, cuando mas te necesito… sabes, yo te imgine varias veces a mi lado…Riley…¿Qué se siente ser feliz? ¿Qué se siente no sentir dolor?... yo hace mucho que no se que se siente…

Deje que una lagrima escapara de mis ojos… si supiera.

-Bella… no digas eso…

-Riley…siento que me muero

Se que es ese sentimiento pensé para mi mismo.

-…Bella… yo…

-Riley… nunca te vallas… no me abandones.

Dijo, sentí un sollozo y se aferro a mi camisa, la abrace mas fuerte y empezó a llorar.  
Mi corazon se esrujo como una hoja de papel, devia ser fuerte por Bella, ahora yo no importo solo importa ella.

-¿Bella por que dices eso? ¿Acaso tu novio, esposo o lo que sea te lastimo?.-Cerre los puños pensando en que manera la lastimo.

-El…el no es nada… es mi nada… termine con el… mi ex. Esposo.-por alguna razon mi corazón se alegro ante su desgracias.

-Oh…lo siento.

Dije, ella se aferro mas a mi camisa.

-Vamos… es tarde.

Dijo, tome de nuevo su mano y la lleve a su habitación, era muy linda una cama espaciosa, me sorprendió que tuviera ropa de hombre, pero me imagine por que.

Se tumbo, en su cama y yo junto a ella, se acuruco en mi pecho y empezo a llorar.

**_Edward pov._**

Decidí salir a caminar junto con Tanya, mas no me esperaba encontrar a Bella y un chico, los mire y pude escuchar como el se le declaraba, ella me miro y aprete los puños para no gritarle, que es mía y siempre lo Serra.

Choque con el, y camine Tanya se sintió mal y decidió regresar, camine por el parque frente a los departamento, y continúe como si nada, hasta que los vi…

Bella llorando junto a el, me partió el alma, ese debería ser yo consolándola, ese debería ser yo que debería animarla… pero no estoy como idiota mirando.

Tome una piedra y la lance al árbol, me aparte de ellos, y vi como caminaban como enamorados, mi corazón se partió como un papel. Exale aire y tome el valor, me detuve frente a la puerta y espere; escuche varios pasos, luego de eso, ya no escuche nada…

**_Bella pov_**.

Empecé a llorar y a contarle a Riley lo sucedido, como un buen amigo, el solo me cantaba, me tranquilice y por fin pude dejar es nudo en mi garganta.

-Gracias…

Dije, el agacho la cabeza y nuestros labios quedaron a escasos centímetros, lentamente fue bajando hasta mis labios hasta rozarse, sentir de nuevo su tacto mis terminaciones nerviosas cobraron de nuevo vida, espero a que me arrepintiera pero no lo hice, unió nuestros labios en un beso casto, pero poco a poco se intensifico a tal grado de yo quedar bajo el y el arriba.

Me separe un poco de el jugueteando, el suspiro y empezó de nuevo a besarme, mi mano viajo a su camiseta y lentamente la fui bajando, el no pareció importarle demasiado ni mucho menos a mi, su mano bajo a mi sudadera y la quito, junto con mi camiseta, empezó a decender por mi cuello con besos húmedos, me aferre a su espalda ya que la sensación que me provocaba me desestabilizaba.

-…¡BELLA!...

Escuche un grito ahogado, Riley se separo de mi, y se bajo de la cama, yo junto a el, frente a mi estaba un Cullen demasiado enojado y rojo, no me importo y me impuse.

-¿Qué haces aquí Cullen?.-pregunte enojada, el me miro y pude ver su enfado y confusión.

-Esta es aun mi casa… aparte… vine a verte; pero veo que estas muy ocupada, con tu AMANTE.-recalco, lo mire con cara de "No seas hipócrita".-¿Qué? Yo ahora soy la del amante… no me vengas con estupideces Cullen, ahora toma tus cosa y vete.-dije irritada.

-¡No!

-Como quieras…

Tome aire y exhale tome su maleta y empaque sus cosas, todo absolutamente todo.

-Ahora si… vete.

Dije furiosa, el me miro y me tomo del brazo, se acerco a mi y me beso posesivamente, por una extraña razón me gusto y lo odie, me separe de el, lo mire con lagrimas en los ojos de tristeza pero ahora de ira.

Le propine una cachetada y el me miro furioso, me impuse ante el y lo mire con. Repudio.

-¡ESCUCHAME BIEN, CULLEN! QUE SERA LA ULTIMA ADVERTENCIA…

El me miro y pude ver tristeza mezclada con furia.

-¡NUNCA JAMAS, DE NUEVO EN TU JODIDA VIDA, ME VUELVAS A TOCAR! ¿ENTENDISTE? ¡JAMAS!

Grite furiosa, el me miro y hablo

-Y si no ¿Qué?

Me reto, agarre fuerza y le propine un buen golpe, le voltee la quijada y hablo.

-Entiende… Edward…

-¿Qué entienda que? Bella… sabes lo que es morir, en vida… sabes que se siente llorarte… sabes que es de nuevo revivir la historia… vivir con alguien a que no amas… ver a es apersona que amas mas que tu vida con alguien mas… alguien que si la quiere y la valora… has deseado desaparecer… solo con esa persona…eh ¡Dime! ¡Porque la verdad! ¡Ni yo mismo me entiendo!

Mas lagrimas empezaron a decender, mi vida estaba frente a mi las cartas sobre la mesa, me la jugaría y estaba mas que decidida, solo tenia esta oportunidad de remedirse.

-Entonces elije…

-Bella.-era Riley y Edward.

-Elije…¿Ella o yo?

Dije en un susurro su cara se contrajo en una mueca.

-¡¿ELLA O YO?!

Grite exasperada, las manos de Edward pasaron por su rostro y cara ahora bañado en lagrimas, callo en rodillas y entendí.

-…Bella…yo…

-Esta bien…

Me pare junto a Riley y tome fuerzas, tome su mano y hable.

-Entonces… esta mas que decidido… ya elegiste…Edward espero que no te equivoques…

-Bella… por favor… yo

-Quiero el divorcio….

Forme esa simple oración que me arranco el alma…

-Bella si entendieras….

-¿Entender que?.-grite Edward se paro y tome sus cosas camino ala puerta y hablo.

-El lunes…tendrás noticias…Bella… perdona…

**_Edward pov._**

-Te amo…-eso lo dije mas para mi que para ellas, eche un ultimo vistazo a Isabella Cullen… perdón Isabella Swan.

**_Narrador._**

La vida de todos cambia de un momento a otro… y este es el caso una decisión que cambiaria el corazón de la joven muchacha de ojos marrones, y la vida del joven de ojos verdes… y por otra parte el giro de 180º del joven de ojos azules… y la llegada de él…

"Pasajeros con Destino a Forks, Washington Favor de abordar"

"Pasajeros con Destino a Forks, Washington Favor de abordar"

-Es mi vuelo…-dijo el joven de ojos grises.

-¿Alo?.-contesto con su grave voz, que ah adquirido con el paso de los años.

-¿Renesme?.-pregunto un tanto interesado.

-…¿Bella?...

Todos nosotros somos las estrellas  
Nos estamos desvaneciendo  
Solo trata de no preocuparte  
Nos veras algún día  
Solo toma lo que necesites  
Y se como tu eres  
Y deja de hacer llorar a tu corazón  
...deja de hacer llorar a tu corazón  
...deja de hacer llorar a tu corazón  
...deja de hacer llorar a tu corazón

* * *

**_¿Me dejas un reviewr? ¡Gracias!_**


	5. Chapter 5: No puedo más

**_¿Quien Es Ella? _**

**_'Capitulo 3 parte 1' "No Puedo Mas"_**

**_Bella pov._**

La suave luz del amanecer trapazaron mi ventana, abrí los ojos de par en par, unos brazos me tenían aprisionada unos neves bronceados, levante mi vista y vi la perfecta escultura de un adonis, era Riley dormir tan pacifico.

Me levante procurando de no despertarlo, tome mi bata y la coloque, Tengo que compra mas pijamas me dije a mi mima y si era cierto no siempre dormiría con los camisones que Alice me había comprado.

Camine hasta mi cocina, encendí la estufa y empecé hacer el desayuno, huevos con tocino y jugo de naranja.

Encendí la televisión y coloque las noticias, tome los platos y los vasos y los puse en la mesa, espere a que Riley despertara ya que anoche el se quedo velando mi sueño mientras lloraba en su camiseta, y si era verdad había llorado por Cullen.

-Buenos días...Bell's.-la voz detrás d mi me saco de mis pensamientos, me gire a verlo se veía tan perfecto aun acabado de levantar, su cabello despeinado y descalzo solo con sus jeans y camiseta azul.

-Hola...¿Como amaneciste?.-pregunte sirviendo la comida, el tomo la silla y se sentó frente a mi.

-Bien...¿y tu?.-dije comiendo su tocino.-bien...creo.

Desayunamos amen amente, entre risas y cosas triviales.

"Se tiene noticias, de que el empresario Jacob Black ah sido el ganador del juicio por el que se le acusaba, 'Todo estaba previsto...nunca me imagine que mi socio Sam Uley me traicionara de esta manera...me siento tan mal' añadió el futuro papa de un hermoso varón junto con su esposa Renesme Swan de Black que por cierto en todos sus años de casados, por fin se deja conocer Felicidades futuros padres señores Black."

El reportaje acabo con una foto de mi hermana de 7 meses y Jake tomados de la mano en un supermercado.

-Oh...me alegro.-jade ante la noticia, Riley paro de tomar su jugo y hablo.-¿Los conoces?.-pregunto dejando su vaso.-Si...es mi hermana, Renesme Swan...y Jake...mi...me...amigo.-dije triste al recordar como me violo, deje escapar unas lágrimas ya que aun siento un poco de miedo de que me suceda d nuevo.-¿Bella estas bien? Estas pálida.-dijo Riley tocando mi mejilla.-no es nada solo...recordé.

Tome un respiro y me deje caer sobre mis manos, no...esto no es nada...no es nada ser abandonada por el amor de tu vida cuando mas lo necesitabas...no esta bien que, un no recuerde todo por completo que sienta que a mi corazón le falte una parte.

-Riley...eh...decidido...comenzar una nueva vida, olvidarme de todo...absolutamente todo...

-Bella...¿Estas segura? Sabes que significa...olvidarme.-su mira se en tristecio.

-Si...pero...solo olvidare lo malo...Riley yo...No te amo...lo sabes, pero aun así estas aquí a mi lado, junto ami, junto a un corazon que jamas se recuperara...pero estas aqui; Riley no te quiero atar.

Su mira se predio en un punto, su cuerpo reacciono atrayéndome a sus brazos, a un reconfortante abrazo.

-Bella...escúchame bien...estoy junto a ti, por que te quiero, no por que me ates, te amo...y si no me amas, pero el amor solo dura un año...yo quiero que me quieras a tu lado, como lo que sea...seré lo que tu quieras que sea...mientras tanto...déjame sanar esas erridas...Isabella Swan...permíteme amarte.

Su abrazo fue mas tierno, dejándome ver todo el cariño o amor que tenia por mi...mis brazos se quedaron inmobiles, me esta pidiendo que lo deje amarme...que me deje sanar...

-...yo...Riley.-me deje caer en sus brazos, en verdad me dolía como sobrevivir, como vivir sin tu amor, sin esa persona que necesitas para todo...para amar...para querer...para sentir...para respirar...para vivir.

-Bella...ya no llores...

**_Edward pov._**

Así se disfraza el amor para su conveniencia,  
aceptando todo sin hacer preguntas,  
y dejando al tiempo la estocada a muerte.  
Nada más que decir,  
sólo queda insistir…

La musica en mi oficina era lujubre a excepción de esa, la canción me recordó a Bella y a mi.

-Camila comunícame con el doctor Laureth por favor.-dije por el monitor, Camila es mi nueva secretaria una joven de apenas unos 20 años, muy linda un poco parecida a un ratón de biblioteca pero funcional.-Claro señor.-dijo cortando, revise de nuevo la demanda de Black y si era un éxito después de averiguar que Sam Uley su socio había sobornado a los trabajadores con despedirlos si no lo demandaban.

Mi teléfono empezó a sonar, tome mi touch y conteste, era Tanya.

-Tanya...¿Que ocurre?.-pregunte un poco frío en estos dios eh tratado de que recupere la memoria, pero nada.-Hola...nada, solo llamaba para preguntar si vendrías a cenar.-dijo de lo mas normal.-Si.-dije cortante, escuche un suspiro.-Eddy...ya...por favor, no se que eh echo y la verdad lo siento...pero dime...¡Que ocurre!.-dije un poco enojada.-Tanya...tengo trabajo...llego a cenar...adiós..te...quiero.-corte.

En verdad no se que me pasa...tal vez sea que...ya no la amo...que estoy confundido...que a quien amo es a Isabella Cullen...Swan.

-Señor, lo comunico con el doctor Laurenth.-dijo Camila.-Gracias.

Tome el teléfono de su lugar y conteste.

-¿Alo?  
-Señor Cullen.-dijo Laurenth.

-Doctor ¿Como ah estado, ya ah sido tiempo que no hablamos?.-dije un poco directo.

-Bien...pero me sorprende a mi que usted me hable...pensé que estaría muy ocupado con eso de que se ah casado con la señorita Swan, perdón señora Cullen.-dijo divertido.

-Si lo eh estado...pero no hablo por mi esposa, si no por que me gustaría tomar un café con usted, espero que se pueda.

-Claro...le parece mañana a las 5:30pm frente al hospital, como sabe no puedo ir muy lejos.

-Claro, mañana alas 5:30pm lo espero Gracias.

Colgué el teléfono y me puse a pensar que le diria.

-¡EDWARD CULLEN! ¡HIJO DE PERRA!

Entro Emmett echo una furia, su vena del cuello saltaba, Rosalie lo sostenía y Jasper tambien.

-¡Calma Osito!.-chillo Rose, me pare de mi asiento.

-¿Que ocurre?.-pregunte confundido, Emmett se escapo de Jasper y Rosalie y me propino un buen golpe en mi mandibula.

-¡JODER!.-grite ante el dolor.

-¡QUE TE OCURRE CULLEN! ¡COMO TE ATREVES A LASTIMAR A MI HERMANITA! EH ¿QUIEN JODIDOS TE CREES?.-Grito Emmett echo una furia, se abalanzo contra mi y me dio un golpe en el estomago.

-¡EMMETT! TRANQUILO.-dije en el piso.

-¡MIRA EDWARD! ¡NO TE HICE NADA LA ULTIMA VEZ CUANDO LA DESTROZASTE PERO AHORA NO! SI TENGO QUE PARAR ALA CARCEL LO HARE, POR QUE SI LE HACES OTRA TE JURO QUE TE MATO.

Mi boca se abrió en "O", me amenazo con un puño y aventó un sobre amarillo, al frente diciendo "Demanda de Divorcio" Suspire frustrado pase mis manos por mi cabello.

-Camila...llama a...Olvídalo.

**_Bella pov._**

Tome una ducha rápida, cuando salí Riley estaba en la computadora teniendo una conversación con su representante, empezó a sonar mi teléfono celular, lo tome y mire el identificador era Renesme, eso me alegro mas el dia.

-¿Alo? ¿Renesme?.-pregunte un poco feliz, después de estos últimos días mi hermanita me ayudaba mucho escuchando su voz.

-¿Bella?.-dijo un poco nerviosa.

-Si Ness, ¿Como están? ¿Como esta mi sobrino?.-pregunte interesada.

-Bella... ¿Sabes quien esta en la ciudad?.-dijo un poco emocionada y Feliz.

-Mhm...Nop ¿por?.-dije tratando de distraerme.

-Bella...el regreso...ah vuelto

Mi sangre se congelo, ¿Quien volvió?

-Disculpa...Ness, pero la verdad no se quien ah vuelto.

-¿No lo recuerdas?.-Dijo ella.-La verdad no se quien es.

-Bella... ah vuelto...

**_Narrado por "El Chico Misterioso"_**

Mi vida no había cambiado mucho desde que la deje de ver...  
Y Aun recuerdo aquel maravilloso aroma que desprendía Isabella Swan.

Flasback.

-¡Anda!.-grito mi Isa.

-¡Ya Voy!.-grite tomando la canasta con comidas, hoy era 4 de julio día de la bandera y un día muy especial, el día en que ella llego a mi vida como un tornado digno de Isa.

-¡Vamos!.-volvió a chillar, corrí cuesta arriba para llegar a ese hermoso prado "Nuestro lugar" como lo llamábamos Isa y yo.

-Pues, si me ayudas tal vez lleguemos mas rápido.-la acuse, entre cerro los ojos y me sonrió, me saco la lengua y rió.

-Anda gordito.-se burlo, le propine un panazo como sabe, hacerme estremecer, corrí a mi lado y quedo frente a mi, con esas sandalias y mas arriba d mi quedaba mas alta, se quito su sombrero de sol, y dejo al descubierto sus ondas marrones, abrió los ojos como platos dejándome admirar esos orbes chocolates.

Tome mi rostro y me dejo un beso en la comisura de mis labios, me dejo embobado y hablo.

-¿Sabes lo mucho que te amo?.-dijo volviendo a besarme, deje la canasta en el piso y me tumbe con ella en el pasto la empece a besar hasta que respiramos.

-Algo así... pero no del todo.-ella sonrió con esa sonrisa que me derrite.

-Te amo.

-Te amo.

Fin del Flasback.

Y si aquí estoy en espera de ella... nunca me volví a enamorar ya que ella me prometió "Escucha bien, Idiota... nunca te olvidare... entiende... NUNCA seré un para-cito para ti toda la vida... Te amo... St..."

* * *

**_¿Me Dejas un Reviewr? ¡Gracias! _**


	6. Chapter 6: No puedo más-2

**_¿Quien Es Ella? _**

**_'Capitulo 3 parte 2' "No Puedo Mas"_**

**_Bella pov._**

__

La vida te cambia de un momento a otro, cuando ya no sabes que hacer es cuando una luz llega y te ilumina, eso es muy común peor mi pregunta es cuando terminara esta vida de mierda.

Los pequeños rayos de sol se extendieron por toda la habitación hoy era fin de semana, otro tedioso día, donde me recuerda a Edward.

-Mhm…¿Bella?.-pregunto mi somnoliento amigo, mire el reloj y eran las 6:30am.

-Shh…duerme.-le dije a Riley, con Riley todo va viento en popa, luego de la pequeña conversación donde le dije que decidí cambiar de rumbo.

Me pare un poco cansada hace días que no dormía bien, gracias a tantas cosas, tome mi bata y mis pantuflas camine perezosa por el departamento hasta que llegue ala cocina tome una taza, hasta que sentí un pequeño mareo, me afiance ala mesa, y deje caer la taza, me recupere pero sentí los vidrios en mis pies, mire y estaba con sangre, sentí un mareo peor, y caí sobre mis rodillas.

Todo me dio vueltas hasta que escuche una voz, levante la vista y era Riley.

-¿Bella?

-Bella…

-¡Bella!

Sus gritos no me hicieron reaccionar, me trate de para pero fue inútil, volví a sentir un mareo y con ello un dolor de cabeza, no me había pasado esto desde antes de "Recuperar" la memoria si así se puede decir.

Me tambalee, de nuevo y ahora si caí en la inconsciencia.

**_Riley Pov._**

Luego de recostarla en su cama, tome un poco de alcohol y unos algodones, limpie su herida y la vende, luego tome uno de ellos y lo coloque en su rostro. Espere varios minutos hasta que por fin reacciono sus ojos chocolate me miraron.

-¿Qué ocurrió?.-pregunto tocando su cabeza.-te desmayaste.-dije sentándome a su lado y pasando una mano por su cintura ella no se molesto, se aferro ala cama.

-Gracias…

**_Edward Pov._**

Termine los últimos papeles del caso Stalee, era una demanda de divorcio para mi buena suerte, acomode mi escritorio, ya que hoy le había dado el día a Camila.  
Volví a revisar mis papeles y hay estaba ese sobre amarillo que tanto odio, lo tome entre mis manos y lo volví a repasar, era las mismas palabras.

"Demanda De Divorcio"

Por este acto, presento la demanda de divorcio a los presentes…."

Hasta el final estaba mi nombre y la de Bella, mire de nuevo y por fin me decidí, tome una pluma de mi escritorio, y lo medite, tome un largo suspiro hasta que por fin lo hice, firme donde mi nombre y acabe con esto.

Volví a mirarlo, y todos los buenos recuerdos con Bella me azotaron.

Subí a mi volvo y coloque un cd que tenia por hay y comenzó una canción Enrique Iglesias-Adiccted.

Conduje lo mas rápido posible, casi ni sentí el asfalto solo quería llegar, tome un suspiro cuando llegue aparque frente al edificio de Bella, y Salí tome con ello esos papeles, cuando baje venían Rose y Emm bajando, Emmett me mando una mirada de matanza.

-Hola Edward.-me saludo Rose, le correspondí con una sonrisa.

-Tu adorada esposa te busca Masen.-cuando dijo eso me dolió nunca me había dicho Masen desde que éramos niños.

-Gracias.

Subí el resto de las escaleras frente al departamento de Bella, mire por ultima vez los papeles, saque una pluma y escribí en el sobre. Lo deslice bajo su puerta y espere a que los viera, me voltee y Salí. Ya no podía, y ni podre porque con ello ella se llevo una parte importante…Mi vida…Yo…Ya no puedo mas…Me rindo.

**_Bella Pov._**

Toda la tarde Riley no me dejo ni a sol ni sombra aun no entendía que pasaba por su cabeza cuando no me dejo ni salir al balcón, ahora estábamos viendo Tengo Ganas de Ti en la tele, Riley estaba muy concentrado en verla, er ala parte en que Gin era violada, eso me recordó muchas cosas como que siempre la idiota se queda con el mas estúpido en este caso Babi que se va a casar con un violador.

Tome de mi soda, y mire a otro lado, hasta que lo vi, era un sobre amarillo, me levante y camine hasta la puerta lo mire bien hasta que encontré una nota en le sobre.

_"Bella…lo prometido es deuda lamento haberme atrasado pero era una decisión difícil el lunes me llegaron los papeles, y lo siento Emmett me los hizo llegar, en verdad espero que esta sea una decisión correcta Bella Swan, perdón Isabella Swan no me siento con el derecho de llamarte Bella, en verdad agradezco los buenos momentos y hasta los malos….Déjame llamarte por ultima vez Bella…Bella te deseo lo mejor….créeme será como si nunca hubiera existido…_  
_Siempre tuyo…Edward Cullen…"_

Tome el sobre entre mis manos y lo abrí, los documentos decían "Demanda De Divorcio" el aire de mis pulmones se salió en un suspiro de preocupación, lo leí y sentí que me convertía en una ladrona la pensión al mes era de 15 mil dolares, mas de lo normal, volví a revisar y el me regalaba la casa de verano en Londres.

Volvió a latir mi corazón cuando quedo estipulado que Edward se mal tendría lo mas alejado posible.

Me gire y encontré a Riley mirando el final, tome el sobre y me dirigí al baño, lo observe bien y volví a sentir un poco mas de culpa, hasta que encontré su firma su pulcra firma, era la del el alado decía la mía, mi nombre Isabella Swan(Cullen) con una raya sentí que me moría, volví a guardar los papeles, y Salí del balo, Riley estaba en la computadora, buscando algo, así que entre ala habitación, me senté en la cama y los avente junto con migo cerré los ojos, y sentí mas culpa.

**_Stefan-Jared Pov._**

"Pasajeros favor de bajar por la parte izquierda" era la cabina, Salí del avión y continúe por mi equipaje estaba en Port Ángeles, tome mi equipaje y camine al de los autos alquilados, pague por una modesta picup y entre, se veía que estaba bien conservada, hoy hacia frío así que traía un abrigo con un gorro, y mis botas, mire la dirección que me había dado Renesme, y conduje a donde Isa…

**_Bella Pov._**

Tome una de mis mantas, ya que había refrescado me envolví en ellas, el timbre sonó, asiendo que me exaltara luego de esa mala noticia no tengo cabeza para otra.

-¿Señora Cullen?.-dijo un joven de apenas unos 20 años.

-Si...soy yo ¿Que ocurre?.-pregunte mirando su vestimenta de cartero.

-Le vengo a traer una invitación.-me tendió la invitación color beige y la tome.

-Gracias...¿Donde firmo?.-pregunte.-aquí.-me señalo una línea y le firme, luego me despedí y cerré.

Tome la invitación, al frente decía "A&A" La abrí y decía.

_"Invitación ala Boda De:_

_Angela Weber & Alec Vulturi._

_Es un honor anunciar que el día 25 de agosto, del año presente se celebrara nuestra boda, a las 6:40pm de la tarde en la iglesia Fe de Cristo, a las afueras de Port Ángeles._

_Nos alegraría que después de la misa, nos acompañen ala recepción en el salón "Skyscraper" a las 7:25pm._

_De Antemano Gracias por su apoyo._

_Atte: A&A (Ángela Weber y Alec Vulturi)_

Me tumbe en el sillón, y memorice cuando Ángela me pidió que fuera su dama de honor, junto con Rose y Alice, cerré los ojos imaginándome con un bonito vestido color Beige.

Volvió a sonar el timbre, tome mis pantuflas y camine despacio sin a puros ala puerta, tome el pomo, mire por la mirilla y nada, mire un tipo cabello cobre o dorado, pero no importo, era Edward de seguro. Suspire pensando en que decirle abrí la puerta.

-¿Qué ocurre Ed…?.-mi boca se abrió en par en par, frente a mi estaba un recuerdo vivito y coleando, no me lo creía era el…el que Renesme me dijo…

_Flasback _

-Recuerda Bella…Anda…

-En verdad no se de quien hablas.-dije frustrada.

-Bueno, te acuerdas de mi mejor amigo.-pregunto

-No…

-Bueno, pues es el, ha vuelto…Stefan ah vuelto…

_Fin De Flasback._

-Stefan…

-Bella Te Extrañe.

Sus brazos se aferraron a mi alrededor, yo me quede estática, mire por encima de su hombro y para mi mala suerte Edward Cullen venia saliendo.

* * *

**_¿Me Dejas un Reviewr? ¡Gracias!_**


	7. Chapter 7: Escapemos

**_¿Quien Es Ella? _**

**_'Capitulo 4 parte 1' "Escapémonos"_**

**_Bella pov._**

Frente a mi se encontraba Edward Cullen, mi mirada se poso solo en el, sentí mil llamas dentro de mi, su mirada era fría inexistente.

-Isa...

Mi mente colapso, todo mi mundo se callo, mis piernas tambalearon, mi ultima imagen desapareció...

Lentamente abrí los ojos, una luz segadora capturo mi vista, parpadee varias veces hasta encontrarme con esos ojos verdes tan cautivadores, mi vista se enfoco en le rostro de el...

-¿Edward?.-pregunte mirando a mi alrededor, tome mi cabeza con mis manos y me dolió, mire a mi alrededor y si efectivamente frente a mi estaba el.

-¿Isa, Como te encuentras?.-pregunto el.  
-Bien supongo...

* * *

Por fin había llegado el día tan esperado, era la mañana del 25 de octubre, un día inolvidable, Anhela estaba echa un manojo de nervios, desde anoche.

-Tranquila.-dijo Alice, todas íbamos de un lado a otro, Rose peinaba Anhela, Alice la maquillaba y yo estaba atenta a todo en la boda, traía un wokitoki por si acaso, me estaban avisando que ya casi era la hora de la boda, salí un momento de la habitación hacia la de los chicos, Jasper estaba con Alec tranquilizándolo, Emmett por otra aparte infundiéndole mas nervios y Edward...solo estaba...como Edward.

-¿Alec?.-pregunte pasando ala habitación de los chicos.-Pasa Bella...-dijo Alec, pase tomando la cola del vestido, cuando entre Emmett se quedo embobado.-Bella...estas preciosa.-cuando dijo eso me sonroje, mire a Jasper el cual me miraba maravillado.-Gracias...pero ahora necesito que todos estén listos...Alec solo 10 min.-dije saliendo, cuando salí sentí la mirada de Edward.

Camine por todo el pasillo, hasta llegar con Anhela, se veía hermosa, su cabello caía de lado en capas, su maquillaje fresco se había quitado las gafas, su vestido estraple y sus zapatillas, parecía una princesa, me acerque a ella y la abrace.-Estas hermosa.-dije apartándome, ella me sonrió.-Gracias, Bella...sabes sin ti no se que hubiera echo...por ti se quien soy yo...Gracias.-me volvió abrazar, no pude evitar soltar unas lagrimas.-Y sin ti, no se que hubiera pasado.-tome su brazo y salimos.

La música sonó, yo iba detrás de ella tomando su cola, Alice venia detrás mio y Rose detrás de Alice, empezamos a caminar, en el pasillo nos encontramos con los chicos, Edward tomo mi brazo, y Jazz y Emm también, de las chicas, empezamos a caminar, lentamente, sentí mil cosquillas en mi estomago.

(N/A: Pongan la canción de: Te voy amar-Axel, para dar emoción)

La música sonó, vi como Alec miraba Anhela con tanto amor, seguimos por el pasillo, mire en las bancas a Renesme, Riley, Jacob y Stefan.

Cuando llegamos, Alec tomo con dulzura la mano de Anhela sentí como tembló Anhela, se miraron por varios segundos hasta que el padre hablo.

-Queridos hermanos estamos reunidos, el día de hoy para dar fe del gran amor de Anhela Weber y Alec Vulturi, repitan después de mi.

-Yo, Alec Vulturi acepto por esposa a Anhela Weber para amarla respetarla...

-Yo, Anhela Weber acepto por esposo Alec Vulturi para amarlo respetarlo...

-Acepto.-dicho esto, el padre los declaro marido y mujer, Alec la tomo con dulzura y deposito un suave beso en los labios de mi amiga.

Ya entrada la noche, la recepción comenzó, todos comimos y convivimos alegremente, Renesme me contaba como iba el embarazo y con Jake, Riley platicaba con Jasper y Rose y Alice con Edward y Emmett por suerte Tanya no había aparecido de nuevo, mire a lados lados y no encontraba a Stefan, me pare de mi asiento y camine toda la pista hasta que lo encontré, temerosa camine hasta llegar junto a el, cuando llegue detrás de el, se volteo me miro por varios minutos hasta que hablo.

-Isa...yo...

-Stefan... perdón.-no supe que mas decir, como decirle que no lo recuerdo que todo se perdió, que cada recuerdo se perdió, que cuando lo veo me siento completa.

-Isa...cuando desapareciste, me sentí pésimo, aun no entiendo muchas cosas...por que no me buscaste, por que no me llamaste.

-Stefan yo...

-Isa..dime algo... ¿Que sientes?

Mi corazón salto de un brinco, lo mire y no lo pude evitar fue un impulso, me aferre a sus brazos, me abrazo con tanta fuerza que me sentí segura, me sentí completa.

(N/A:Escuche la canción watch?v=nvtC6mEs_Xs&feature=endscreen&NR=1 )

-¿Bailamos?.-pregunto, mire sus perfectos ojos grises.-Si...-dije en un susurro, me tomo de la mano y me llevo a la pista, la canción comenzó.

Yo solo quiero imaginarte  
tan solo una vez mas  
pues todo lo demas se da  
como los años que han quedado atrás.

Dimos un paso atrás, sentí como flotaba, mas mis recuerdos, mil memorias, cuando lo conocí, cuando lo vi por primera vez...todo...era todo...

Me enfoque solo en el hasta que escuche como acababa, me miro y se acerco deposito un suave beso en mi mejilla.

-Te extrañe...

La música termino, los presentes avanzaron de nuevo, unos fueron por bebida otros de metieron en su mundo, yo me quede como tonta mirando con Stefan desaparecía por al puerta principal.

-¿Me consentirían esta pieza?.-pregunto una voz detrás de mi, mi gire y me encontré con los ojos verdes mas bellos.-eh...ehh.. si claro.

Tomo mi mano, y la música comenzó de nuevo. Era la de Rival de mario Domm y Romeo. Los recuerdos de nuestra primera cita, me vinieron ala memoria.

_Flasback_

Hay estaba Edward con una sonrisa.

-¿Bella Bailamos?.- Pregunto divertido.- Si.- me separe de James quien fue a bailar con Victoria,  
Se escuchaba una hermosa nota de la canción.

Han pasado muchos años y yo resistiendo  
hasta que borre el sabor de la felicidad  
me fuiste convirtiendo en tu enemigo  
siendo la culpable y me perdí  
en tu laberinto de que hoy quiero escapar.  
Prefiero vivir mil años sin ti  
que una eternidad pasándola sin ti

Fuiste el amor de mi vida

y hablándote claro no te voy a mentir  
me da lo mismo lo que puedas sentir

Esto es una tormenta y continuara

Es como ir hundiéndose en el mar

Seria un poco absurdo un final pactar

Porque seguir haciendo daño

Vivir así a tu lado no es normal

Yo busco paz y tú eres tempestad

Prefiero darme por vencido y terminar  
No quiero ser más tu rival.  
No quiero ser más tu rival  
No quiero ser más tu rival

Esto es una tormenta y continuara

Es como ir hundiéndose en el mar

Seria un poco absurdo un final pactar

Porque seguir haciendo daño

Vivir así a tu lado no es normal

Yo busco paz y tú eres tempestad

Prefiero darme por vencido y terminar  
No quiero ser más tu rival,  
no quiero ser más tu rival

Esa canción era realmente hermosa, por mi mejilla rodo una pequeña lagrima, sentí su mano en mi mejilla, cuando me toco mil corriente eléctricas pasaron por mi cuerpo, me estremecí a su contacto, me apretó mas a su pecho y yo me abrase mas.

-Bella, estas bien?.- pregunto casi en un susurro.-Si!, solo que… nada olvídalo.- me calle antes de que abriera mi bocota.- Bella, yo.. no se como explicarlo pero yo..- se callo en ese momento se acabo la canción, pero se repitió algo que agradecí.- Bella, yo ya no puedo separarme de ti. Se que no empezamos del todo bien pero, con tan solo conocerte en una semana me enamore de ti.. Bella yo…

_Fin Del Flasback._

-Isabella...

-Dime Bella...

-Bella...esto me recuerda tanto a nuestra primera cita...sabes, nunca termine de decirte lo mucho que te ame...mas bien, lo mucho que te amo...Bella, en verdad no fue mi intención lastimarte...todo fue tan rápido..Tanya, Marie y tu, mas que tu, cuando llegaste ya tenia decidido mi rumbo, pero cuando me encontré con esos ojos chocolate...me cambiaste, fuiste como una tormenta...solo necesite un minuto para enamorarme...Bella Te amo...y no dudo en decirlo, pero se que ahora las cosas son difíciles, por eso te pido...no te imploro... que, te escapes conmigo...

Me quede pasmada, ante la noticia, solo me quede callada la música siguió sonando, hasta que paro completamente.

-Yo...acepto.-mi alegría, era inmensa, sentí mil mariposas a mi alrededor, Edward me tomo de la cintura, se acurruco en el hueco que quedaba entre mi hombro y mi cabeza.

-Bella...me haces tan feliz...-aspiro entre mi cabello, eso hizo sentir muchas emociones.

-Y tu ami...Edward Cullen...vallamos lejos, vayámonos...solo alejen-monos..  
-Eso es lo que mas deseo desaparecer...dejar todo...Tanya y todo...

-Te amo...aveces creí no poder, pero ahora se que puedo.-se aferro mas ami y yo a el.

La música termino y aun Edward tomaba mi mano, camine junto a el hasta que se escucho una copa.

-Queridos 'amigos' jejeje la verdad, se que no recuerdo nada pero, si tu Alec y Angela son amigos de mi esposo Edward, también lo son...por eso aprovecho para decirles que...En un mes...nos casaremos de nuevo, su boda me ah inspirado para seguir.

Mi cara se transformo en decepción, solté la mano de Edward, tome mi bolso de la mesa, busque a Riley con la mirada pero no...

-¡Bella!.-la voz de Edward se hizo presente la ignore pero fue imposible, tomo mi brazo.-Edward suéltame...creo que ya no hay nada que decir...-dije caminando hacia la salida.-Bella...

-Edward suéltame.-me safe de su agarre pero de nuevo me atrapo en sus brazos, son una de sus manos tomo mi rostro.

-Mírame Isabella.-cerré los ojos, pero de nuevo repitió que los abriera abrí los ojos y me encontré con esos orbes.-No...Edward...basta...tu me lastimas...yo te lastimo...Edward basta. No puedo mas.

-Bella...te amo.

-Edward...ya no te amo...me...olvide de ti...Edward olvida-me, olvida lo que ocurrió y lo mas importante...olvida-me.

Me safe y tome mi bolso camine hasta la entrada pero fue imposible escuche un grito.

-¡BELLA! NO TE VALLAS.-escuche como grito, la música se apago y todos nos miraron, Angela y Alec solo nos miraban angustiados.

-Edward...basta.-dije para salir por el jardín.

-¡BELLA! ¡TE AMO! NO ME IMPORTA YA NADA, TANYA QUE SE JODA, BELLA...TE AMO...MÍRAME ESTOY AQUÍ...DESTROZADO..SIN VIDA...SIN AMOR...SIN RESPIRAR...POR QUE TU NO ESTAS...SOY UN ZOMBI...ESTOY MUERTO EN VISA...POR TI...BELLA YA NO PUEDO MAS...TE NECESITO...TE AMO...ISABELLA...NO ME OLVIDES...

Y si aquí esta Edward Cullen, el hombre de piedra.,..mirándome, llorando como un bebe...

-Edward...te...olvide... olvida me...Edward Cullen...has de cuenta que nunca existí...Sera como si nunca hubiera existido...

* * *

**_¿Me dejan un reviewr? ¡Gracias!_**


	8. Chapter 8: Escapemos-2

**_¿Quien Es Ella? _**

**_'Capitulo 4 parte 2' "Escapémonos"_**

**_Edward pov._**

Cual es ese sentimiento de vació...cuando lastimas ala persona que mas amas.

-¿Edward?.-escuche la voz de Alice detrás de mi, me gire pero no espere sentir una masa contra mi.

Había caído al suelo, sentí un gran golpe y con ello una roca, pude sentir la furia de esa persona, era realmente grande, sus puños era fuertes y sigilosos, solo sentía dolor, pero no físico si no emocional.

-¡Jode Puta!.-era la voz de Emmett, instintivamente abrí los ojos para encontrarme con el sobre mi, aplicando demasiado fuerza en sus golpes, pude sentir todo su enojo contra mi, ya no tenia fuerzas para luchar, solo quería escapar, solo eso...

-¡Para Emmett! ¡No vez que lo lastimas!

-¡Es tu hermano hijo!.-era la voz de Carlisle.

-¡Dejo de ser mi hermano! ¡Cuando trajo a esa señora!

El mundo real se desvanecía conforme a los golpes de Emmett, podía sentir miles de cosas, pero no estaba consciente de ello.

-¡Para!.-escuche una voz chillante, había sido Tanya, Emmett se; separo de mi, con ayuda de todos, senti unas manos a mi alrededor, era Tanya y Papá, enfoque mi vista hacia Emmett que era arrastrado por Felix, Dimitrie, Jasper y Alec.

-¿Estas bien hijo?.-era la voz de Carlisle, parpadee varias veces para concentrarme.

No conteste y me separe de ellos, camine hasta mi volvo, encontré una licorería abierta y compre un six pac y un wisky.

Conduje lo mas rápido hasta el departamento, estacione el coche, cuando baje pude ver a ese tal Riley; mirando hacia la calle, no entendía.

-¡Hijo de Puta!.-Riley se abalanzo contra mi y me estrello contra mi auto, abrí los ojos para entrar en un estado de lucidez.

-Ahora mismo te mataría...pero no quiero ensuciarme las manos con mierda...solo te aviso que Bella, se ha ido.-cuando dijo eso, entro al departamento de Bella, me recosté en las escaleras saque una cerveza y unos cigarros y comencé a tomar y a fumar.

**_Bella pov._**

Todo pasara...todo pasara...a quien engaño...pasara...

El taxista conducía, por las calles de Poenix, era las 9 de la mañana, tenia la esperanza de que mama y papa no estuviera y solo estuviera mi nana Rosa, seguía con ese presentimiento tan absurdo.

-Son $17.50.-dijo al final el taxista, le di lo que quedaba del cambio, tome mi maleta y camine lo que quedaba de la casa, hasta que puerta, espere que no estuviera mama y papa, pero me fue imposible toque el timbre, cuando abrieron, hay estaba el, mi padre, su postura herida, despreocupada, era sábado así que papa no iría a trabajar, traía su uniforme de caza, siempre le había gustado, cuando me vio abrió mas los ojos.

-Bella...

-Papa.-me lance a sus brazos como una niña de 5 años cuando acaba de caer de una bicicleta.

-Bella...-los brazos de papa eran reconfortantes, me abrace mas a su cuerpo y el me estrecho, me sentí protegida de nuevo y no pude evitar empezar a llorar, su cazadora comenzó a empaparse.

-Amor...-escuche la voz de mama.-¿Donde quedaron las llaves del...-no termino cuando, me vio, estaba parada en las escaleras mirándome.

-¡Bella!.-exclamo, me separe de papa y la abrace a un mas.

-Mama...-no pude evitar soltar mas llanto de lo normal, solo quería desaparecer, escapar.

-Bella...¿Que ocurre?.-pregunto acongojada.-Mama...te quiero...-dije, ella reacciono cuando dije eso.

-Shh...Bella...tranquila...mama ya esta aquí.

…

Papa me tomo de las manos, y me condujo hasta la sala, nos sentamos en un sillón, y me acurruco contra su pecho.

-¿Bella como has estado?.-pregunto, un poco nostálgico.

-Bien...pasándola...

-Yo...

-En realidad no papa...eh...tengo algo que decirles.-dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-Dime.-dijo tomando mi mano.-cuando mama este.-dije suspirando.

-Ok.-dijo, pasaron unos minutos y mama regreso con una taza de te.

-Dime cariño ¿Que sucede? ¿Va todo bien con Edward?.-pregunto, dejando una mano en mi espalda.

-No...en realidad no...

-¿Te hizo algo?.-pregunto papa un poco exaltado.-no, en realidad no.

Mentí.

-¿Recuerdan a Stefan?.-pregunte un poco decidida.-aja; el amigo de Renesme.-dijo mama, la mire y asentí.-Díganme...que saben de el y yo..-dije mirando a los 2, ellos se voltearon a ver extrañados.-pues que vamos a saber, mejor que tu...Bella, tu sabes quien es el...bueno, no dijiste que recuperaste la memoria.-dijo mama, mire a papa y me aferre mas a su mano.-precisamente...el regreso y con ello, sus recuerdos pero...aun no se quien es el...me temo que aun no recupero totalmente la memoria.-dije mirando al suelo.-Oh..cariño.-papa me apretó mas la mano.

-Papa...mama...ya no se que hacer...es horrible no saber nada d e ti...que los pocos recuerdos que tengas sean...tan escuálidos...

Dije al borde de las lagrimas, esto ya no podía soportarlo, que cada recuerdo sea vació.

-Bell's.-dijo papa, no pude mas y comencé a llorar, cada sentimiento lo deje al aire, papa me tomo entre sus brazos y mama, me consolaba, todos los recuerdos de ellos, desaparecieron...Renesme...Jacob...Stefan...todo.

Mis ojos estaban tan hinchados de tanto llorar, que no supe cuando quede dormida, solo sentía los brazos de papa cargarme hasta mi habitación, escuche algunos murmullos de repente los brazos de papa desaparecieron, dejándome en algo mullido, abrí los ojos y si era mi habitación.

Mire a papa, como salia pero lo detuve.

-Quédate...

-Como tu quieras linda.-dijo, se recostó a mi lado y me abrazo.

-Te quiero...hija.-dijo la final.- y yo a ti.

…

Los suaves rayos, de luz comenzaron asomarse en mi habitación, era de día, no sabia hora ni día, solo que estaba en mi habitación, me pare de mi cama, y papa no estaba, suspire y comencé a recorrer mi habitación, era tan raro regresar, aun estaba mi casa de muñecas, mis fotos con todos, con Mike, con Susan y Renesme, mis inseparables amigos.

Estaba fresco así que tome una sudadera, baje las escaleras hasta la cocina, donde Mama, preparaba el desayuno, hoy mi nana Rosa no estaba.

-Buenos días.-salude a mama, ella se volteo y me miro.-Buenos días.-dijo, y regreso a su labor, tome un poco de café y me senté, espere al desayuno.-¡Charlie!.-grito mama, papa, bajo las escaleras con un periódico, traía una camisa a cuadros informal.

-Hola papa.-dije mientras se sentaba a mi lado.-hola cariño ¿Como amaneciste?.-pregunto.

-Bien...mejor.-dije, el desayuno paso entre risas y anectotas y lo que habían echo, cuando terminamos papa, salio con Billey el papa de Jake.

Me quede con mama limpiando los platos, cuando ella comenzó hablar.

-Cariño...ahora que estamos a solas...creo que seria mejor si me contaras que te sucede...ayer que llegase me dijiste "Mama te quiero" y yo se que significa, ese "Mama te quiero" lo usabas cuando te ocurría algo...ahora quiero que me lo cuentes.-insistió mama.

-Ok, creo que soy fácil de leer...si me sucede algo...ayer cuando me preguntaste por Edward afloro mis sentimientos.

-¿Las cosas no van bien?.-pregunto mama.-No...Edward y o nos divorciaremos.-dije un agachando la mirada.

-Oh...¿Que ocurrió?.-pregunto, deje la taza y no pude evitar recordar como Edward me dijo que prefería a Tanya, empece a gimotear y cuando menos lo pensé mama me consolaba.

-Bell's...tranquila todo pasara...

Cuando por fin me tranquilice, pude hablar, le conté todo a mama, y ella me miraba de no creerlo.

-Bella ¿Y Que harás?.-pregunto al final.

-No lo se...tal vez, divorciarme alejarme no se...luego esta Riley y Stefan...¡hay no se!.-dije llevándome las manos ala cabeza.

-Piénsalo Bella...

-Desearía, poder pero...

Tome un sorbo a mi taza de te.

-Bella te diré un secreto...

**_Edward pov._**

Desperté apenas al amanecer, me dolía la cabeza como mil demonios.

-Buenos días.-dijo una voz familiar, me pare del piso y observe era la casa de mama y papa.

-Hola mama.-dije tomando mi cabeza con mis manos.

-Edward...tranquilo...ayer estabas muy pasado de copas...Emmett y todos te encontraron demasiado borracho, Alice y Jasper nos llamaron, Carlisle fue por ti y ahora estas aquí...

-Dime Edward ¿Que ocurre? Yo ayer me quede como de … cuando vi a Tanya, fue un shock muy fuerte.-dijo mama entregándome una pastilla.-Ni yo mismo se mama...

-¿Y Bella? Ayer estaba muy alterada...¿Hijo que estas haciendo?.-pregunto mama, pasando su mano por mi cabello.

-Creo que...solo hago daño...daño a Bella y a todos...

-Shh...Edward.-dijo cuando vio que comencé a llorar.-ya no podía soportarlo...yo ya no puedo...solo quiero escapar.

-Edward...todas las acciones tiene consecuencias...y creo que en este momento...tu las estas sobrellevando...

-Mama...amo a Bella y amo a...

-Shh...

…

Cuando me tranquilice baje, con mama, ella estaba hablando por teléfono.

-Aja...y ¿No ah aparecido?...¿Están seguros? ¡Oh por dios!.-chillo mama.-Ok...le diré.

Mama colgó el teléfono, y se giro, se asusto y hablo.

-¡Por dios Edward! ¡Me asustaste!.-dijo llevando una mano a su corazón.

-Lo siento mama...dime ¿Quien era? ¿por que estas alterada?.-pregunte

-Edward escucha con cuidado...y no hagas una locura prometemelo.-dijo.

-Claro...¿Pero que pasa? Me estas asustando.

-Bella...se ha ido...ah dejado una nota...solo eso...Edward Bella no aparece desde ayer...

Los recuerdos de anoche me invadieron.

**_Flasback_**

-Ahora mismo te mataría...pero no quiero ensuciarme las manos con mierda...solo te aviso que Bella, se ha ido.-cuando dijo eso, entro al departamento de Bella, me recosté en las escaleras saque una cerveza y unos cigarros y comencé a tomar y a fumar.

**_Fin del Flasback._**

Mire a mama incrédula, mi respiración se entre corto, no supe ni cuando, pero ya estaba en mi volvo a mas de 200k/h.

Seguí conduciendo, ahora no me importaba nada, no sentía ni le pavimento.

Escuche mi celular sonar pero no le di importancia, seguí conduciendo hasta que escuche el rechinar de unas llantas, luego de eso no escuche nada mas que...

-Edward...¿Estas bien?

* * *

**_¿Me Dejan un Reviewr? ¡Gracias!_**


	9. Chapter 9: Te fuiste de aquí

**_¿Quien Es Ella?_**

**_'Capitulo 5 parte 1' "Te Fuiste De Aquí..."_**

**_Edward Pov._**

¿Donde queda ese sentimiento de amor?

-¿Edward estas bien?.-una melodiosa voz me hizo despertar de mi subconsciente, abrí lentamente los ojos para encontrarme con una hermosa chica, sus ojos chocolate y su cabello, se me hicieron familiares, abrí mas los ojos y hay estaba Renesme.

-¿Renesme?.-pregunte dudoso,la chica se aparto de mi y me abrazo.-Hola...Edward, en verdad si que sacas sustos.-hablo Renesme.-Hola...a ti también.

-Hola, Edward.-saludo Jacob, saliendo de mi volvo.-Hola...que ¿Ocurrió?.-pregunte mirando mi volvo.-Nada...solo que, si no te esquivo y por poco te estrellas.-dijo Jacob señalando la carretera, rei por su comentario y me pare, camine hasta mi volvo y regrese, Renesme iba en busca de Bella, ella ya sabia que Bella no había aparecido.

Conduje con mas precausion, cuando llegamos varios coches estaba aparcados, los pude distinguir, eran los de Laurent, Angela y Alec, Alice y Jasper, Emmett y Rose, Riley entre otros.

Subí las escaleras y encontré la puerta de Bella abierta, me introduje dentro del departamento cuidadoso de no asustar a nadie, cuando llegue, todos me miraron, Alice traía el maquillaje recorrido, Rose estaba aferrada a Emmett, Angela y Alec, miraban sin poder creer, me asuste un poco y me acerque, la cama de Bella estaba des-tendida, varia de su ropa desapareció sus papeles no estaban...nada se había ido, me acerque a Riley el cual estaba hablando con Jasper cuando me miro, casi se abalanza contra mi, pero fue detenido por Laurent y Jasper.

-¡Todo es por tu culpa!.-por fin hablo alguien, solo agache la cabeza.

-Hola...familia...-Renesme entro con su gran bulto, su hijo de 7 meses.

Mire como Renesme se apagaba al ver su habitación, Jacob la tomo por la cintura.

-Bella...se ah ido...solo dejo estas 2 cartas.-Alice las señalo, mire la primera que decía "Familia Cullen, Masen y Amigos".

No le di importancia ala primera pero si ala segunda ya que decía "Edward Cullen" tome mi carta y me aparte del resto, camine hasta el balcón y me senté en una de las sillas.

Tome la carta entre mis manos y la lei, era el puño y letra de Bella, combinada con algunas lagrimas.

_"Para; Edward_  
_De:Bella._

_Edward yo...ya no se ni como expresarme, hoy te vi y me atormentaste, creí que poco a poco te olvidaría pero me eh dado cuenta de que eso es imposible, ya que tu eres mi verdadero amor, si no me da pena admitirlo como tu...que me negaste frente a Tanya, aun no comprendo eso de ella y tu...y espero algún día comprendedlo pero mientras tanto...quiero sanar algunas heridas, hoy que bailamos, no sabes como me alegre pensé 'Por fin, Edward ah recapacitado' pero mi burbuja la rompió Tanya, cuando anuncio su casamiento, al verdad no quiero ver como mi único y verdadero amor se casa...por eso eh decidido alejarme, ya una vez lo hice y mire las consecuencias, pero ahora se que te dejare con alguien que te ayudara Tanya, sabes no es una decisión fácil pero quien tiene la vida fácil ..prefiero alejarme en este momento para no sufrir mas, por eso te digo...adiós Edward Cullen...esta carta es mi despedida ya que decido alejarme...y como siempre lo bueno termina..eh decidido hacerlo a tiempo...Me alejo de ti por mi bien y por el tuyo...Así que me voy, como tu lo has echo has dejado un gran vació por eso te digo...Te fuiste de aquí..._

_Hasta luego Edward Cullen, ya no me busques ya no nunca me encontraras ya lo has comprobado tu mismo..._

_Siempre tuya Isabella Swan (Bella)"_

(N/A: No se, si les gusta la música pop, pero para dar drama pongan "Te Fuiste de aquí" de reik)

Mi corazón se paralizo, aun no entendía bien las palabras, las palabras de Bella, resonaban en mi mente, aun que releyera la carta, sabia que jamas encontraría la respuesta, me quede en silencio por unos minutos hasta que sentí una mano, era la de Alice, levante el rostro vallado en lagrimas.

-Se fue...

-Edward...

Alice se lanzo a mis brazos, pero no hice nada parecía muerto en vida...por fin había querido que fuese, me había alejado de Bella...

-Te fuiste de aquí...

**_Bella Pov._**

**_1 mes después_**

Por alguna razón hoy era un día frió en Poenix, así que me decidí por algo mas abrigador, tome mi sudadera y me bolso, junto con mi cartera, camine por alas calles de Poenix rumbo a mis resultados de radiografía que me hice para saber de mi perdida de memoria, me coloque la capucha y camine, comenzó a llover y tome el bus.

Baje frente al hospital Santa Rita, camine el trayecto a las oficinas, salude ala recepcionista y me dio pase para el doctor Priston.

Tome asiento en espera, no pasaron ni 30 min cuando asomo la cabeza, y me llamo, tome mis cosas y camine hasta el consultorio, era un día demasiado extraño, en la mañana un tazón de cereales se me había caído, luego me caí en el baño.

El doctor se sentó frente a mi y me hizo las preguntas de rutina, luego una enfermera entro y le entrego unos papeles, con mi nombre, el doctor le agradeció y la despacho, se sentó y tomo el sobre lo abrió frente a mi y leyó, su cara era un autentico poema.

-Señorita Swan...-dijo mas tenso, su cara era dura pero ala vez tierna.

-Me temo que tengo que informarle, los resultados...creo que por mi cara se ah dado cuenta que no va muy bien...así que le pido que sea fuerte.

-Ok, doctor pero dígalo sin rodeos.-dije acercándome a el.

-Muy bien...los resultados de las radiografías, abarcan que usted tiene una enfermedad...incurable, se trata d un tumor Señorita Swan.-mi cara se contrajo mi corazón se achico.

-¿Un tumor? Y ¿Es maligno?.-pregunte tratando de parecer calmada.

-Lo mas conveniente seria extirparlo...pero, su enfermedad ah avanzado mucho, impidiendo el paso, de sus recuerdos, en realidad , creo que su enfermedad va ir procandole perdida de memoria...si dice que al poco la ah recuperado, pero se ah desvanecido.-cuando dijo, sentí un alivio y una decepción, en realidad se podía curar o no.

-Entonces...me temo que si lo extirpáramos, atentaríamos contra su propia vida y su salud, provocando le una perdida total de la memoria, lo mas conveniente son los radio químicos...¿Usted que piensa señorita Swan?.-pregunto el doctor.

Me quede entumida escuchando cada cosa, pero aun no comprendía, no se podía curar...pero si achicar.

Tome un respiro y por fin deje caer una lagrima que se convirtieron en varias, el doctor me siguió hablando pero no escuchaba ya, mi mente estaba en otra parte.

Muerte

Me pare de golpe, y por inercia camine hasta la puerta tome el pomo y seguí caminando, me afiance d mi bolso, pero me fue imposible, mis pies en un dado momento no los sentí solo oscuridad.

….

Abrí los ojos como pude, me dolía mucho la cabeza como si me la hubiera golpeado, me lleve las manos y pude mirar, era una camilla, me pare con dificultad y observe el lugar era un hospital, tome una bocana de aire, y continué, mirando, tome mis zapatos y salí de la habitación, cuando salí me encontre con el doctor.

-Señorita Swan, regrese esta muy débil.-me tomo del brazo, me safe de el y le agradecí.

-Gracias...pero estoy mejor, créame...creo que sera mejor si tomo una 2 opinión si ofender, tengo unos amigos que son doctores, así que descuide.

-Ok, la entiendo, pero si usted se sigue sintiendo mal, pude venir es para darle pastillas.

-Ok, Gracias.

Salí del hospital rumbo ala parada del camión, la lluvia comenzó a descender, y sin pensarlo caí sobre mis rodillas, lleve mis manos a mi boca suprimiendo el llanto, me pare y espere al bus, cuando llego lo tome y me senté, mire las calles sin pensar solo mirando.

Cuando llegue mi nana Rosa me vio y se asusto.

-Mi niña que le ah pasado.-dijo Rosa mirándome.

-Solo es lluvia.-dije mirando, mi ropa.

-Anda sécate.-me ordeno, solo sentí y subí las escaleras, era un día demasiado lujubre, me metí al baño y me coloque la pijama, baje y fui por un poco de te, no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie, así que le dije a mi nana, que no me molestara, subí hasta mi habitación y mire mis recuerdos, tome mi diario y volví ala pagina anterior.

_"Querido diario_

_Hoy ha sido un día de los mejores, nunca espere que sucediera tan pronto, creo que ahora así estoy mas que enamorada de el, es tan perfecto, mañana viajo a Londres- Inglaterra, ha sido una de las despedidas mas difíciles pero se que junto con Stefan, lo superaremos, por eso hemos echo esa locura, mama y papa aun no saben, solo Renesme entre otros amigos...ah sido la mejor decisión que eh podido lograr...ahora entiendo, ese sentimiento que se llama amor._

_Como sea, ya es de noche y sobre pasan las 12am así que mejor me voy a dormir, como dije ha sido la mejor decisión ir a estudiar Veterinaria, se que estaremos juntos pase lo que pase, bueno adiós..."_

_Luego de eso seguían dibujitos y una lista de las personas que nunca olvidaría y que ahora no recuerdo, y hay estaba ese numero Stefan- 4441051675_  
_Junto con un corazón, tome el diario y lo acerque de el callo un papel, lo tome y lo desdoble lo leí y sabia a que me refería._

_"Acta de Matrimonio" _

Y luego pegada a eso una acta de divorcio, la releí y me reí por mi tontería, tome mi celular y mir ella hora las 8:45pm, tome valor y marque el numero, contesto al 3 timbrazo y su voz me asusto.

-Hola...

-Hola..

-¿Bella?...¿Donde estas?

-Necesito verte...

* * *

**_¿Me dejan un reviewr? ¡Gracias!_**


	10. Chapter 10: Te Fuiste de aquí-2

**_¿Quien Es Ella? _**

**_'Capitulo 5 parte 2' "Te Fuiste De Aquí..."_**

**_Narra Narrador._**

Tres meses largos habían pasado, eran eternos para unos otros eran como agua, en este caso era como si cada segundo fuera un minutos, cada minuto una hora, y una hora un día entero...

Los rayos del sol atravesaban la ventana del avión con rumbo a Forks, luego de 3 mese ya lo había decidido Isabella, esperaba no equivocarse pero para eso, existen las equivocaciones, miro a su acompañante y le dirigió una tierna mirada.

-Buenos días.-musito, el chico de ojos grises, la miro como si su vida dependiera d un hilo, tomo la mano neava de la chica y la coloco en su mejilla.

-Muy buenos.-eso provoco que Bella se sonrojara, miro con un poco de timidez ala chico Poco, apoco, no te apresures se dijo así misma, desde hace 3 mese que había hablado con Stefan y todo seguía igual, bueno mas o menos, comenzó a comprender muchas cosas, entre tantas como lo amaba.

Bella, se volvió a recostar en su asiento y escucho ala azafata.

_"Pasajeros favor de abrochar sus cinturones"_

El corazón de Isabella comenzó a latir, miro por ultima vez la ventanilla y observo el verdoso Forks.

**_Edward pov._**

_3 mese atrás..._

-1,2,3 ¡Respira!

Escuchaba a lo lejos una voz era de un hombre, mi vista apenas y era poca, pero con lo que veía era suficiente, un hombre alto de tez blanca, presionaba sus manos contra mi pecho, sentía una cosa tapando mi boca y mi nariz, mi respiración era dificultosa, pero apenas audible.

Mi mente por un segundo se desconecto, era todo blanco y negro...

-¡Alerta! lo perdemos.

-Es un paro respiratorio, RCP ¡Ahora!

-Su pulso baja

-¡Lo perdemos!

-Edward...¿Edward?

-Eh...eh..

-Edward...me asustaste.-la voz de Tanya retumbo en mis oídos, abrí los ojos, todo era color blanco, mi mirada se concentraba en se punto, mire con mas detenimiento, los aparatos conectados junto a mi, levante mi mano y vi la vía intra venosa.

-Edward...-los chillidos de Tanya me regresaron ala realidad, estaba pésima, su cabello alborotado con ojeras sus ojos azules.

-Tanya...

-Creí que te perdería...¿Edward por que lo hiciste?

Esa era la pregunta del millón, mire para otro lado suprimiendo la imagen de Bella.

-Por...por...

-Edward...te amo.-sus lágrimas se hicieron mas espesas, cayo al piso alado de mi cama, trate de ayudarla a levantar pero me fue imposible, estaba inmovilizado.

El corazón se me partió en mas de mil pesados, al verla tan vulnerable, se me hizo parecía a Bella cuando trate de suicidarme.

-Tanya...Cásate conmigo.

Mi respiración se acompaso, y mi mirado se transformo en lastima, ella relajo la cara y la levanto, me miro por unos segundos hasta que hablo.

-Me encantaría...

...

**_Bella pov._**

Luego de que bajáramos, Stefan pidió un taxi, subió en el y se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla, cuando lo vi alejarse, yo tome otro, le di la dirección y espere en todo el transcurso, cada lugar me era tan familiar y al vez no...tenia tantas ganas de no olvidadlo pero me era imposible, en algún momento lo olvidaría, reprimí las ganas de llorar, lo había decidido, ya no lloraría, ya no valdría la pena, todo lo que me ataba a Forks se termino, solo mis amistades me ataban...

Cuando llegamos, mi respiración se acelero y mi corazón también.

-¿Señorita se encuentra bien?.-pregunto el chofer, agache la mirada.

-Estaré bien.-dije bajando, tome mi maleta y comencé a caminar cada paso era tortuoso, mas y mas tortuoso, cuando al fin llegue, creí morirme, estaba frente a las escaleras, comencé a escalar uno por uno hasta llegar. En al entrada camine al derecha y saque las llaves rogando que no hubieran cambiado la chapa.

Cuando entro la llave abrí la puerta, mi mano tembló en un momento dado hasta que por fin paso, empuje la puerta y estaba vació...todo estaba apagado, encendí las luces y estaban en buenas condiciones mi sorpresa fue encontrarme con un departamento limpio, camine por la estancia hasta llegar a mi habitación cuando llegue, mire que había unos paquetes, me acerque a ellos y los mire, eran cartas si cartas de Edward, contuve las respiración camine unos pasos mas hasta llegar al balcón cuando llegue abrí las cortinas y me encontre con un hermoso paisaje.

Deje mi equipaje y camine hasta la salida, con valor camine por el pasillo ala primera puerta nada, Rose ni Emmett estaban, camine hasta la segunda con temor, toque el timbre, espere hasta que escuche el click del picaporte, cuando abrió nunca espere encontrarme a Jasper, en tan malas condiciones parecía un muerto viviente. Cuando me miro pareció haber visto algo que había buscando por mucho tiempo, sus ojos brillaron.

-¡Bella!.-exclamo, me tomo entre brazo y me apretujo, parecía contento, cuando me soltó me condujo hasta la sala.

-Regresaste.-dijo contento, y sin pensarlo me volvió a estrujar.

-Si...y en verdad lo siento, no era mi intención.-dije tratando de tranquilizar su euforia, el me miro con un regalo.

-Bella, no sabes lo mal que lo hemos pasado estos 3 meses...

-¿Por?.-pregunte.

-Bella...Alice esta mal, desde que te fuiste no ha echo nada, parece un muerto viviente, su mirada siempre esta perdida, llega del trabaja y se encierra en la alcoba sola, solo a mirar la televisión, la lleve con un doctor y me dice que es pasajero, pero la verdad no creo.

Mi boca se abrió en una gran "O" mire como Jasper estaba igual de mal, su cabello ya no tenia color y tenia ojeras.

-Supongo que es mi culpa que tu estés también preocupado, descuida la reanimare.

Me pare del sofá y camine por el pasillo color crema hasta su alcoba, cuando llegue estaba cerrada así que toque, y no espere respuesta tome la perilla y hay estaba, efectivamente, Alice mi Alice mas que nunca mal, estaba enrollada en una manta, se podía ver su estado casi vegetativo, me acerque a ella y cuando llegue, pude admirarla, estaba pésimo, su cabello había crecido y se notaba que no lo cuidaba, su color estaba mas pálido, sus ojeras se notaban a montón, y llevaba un chándal, me acerque a ella y repose mi mano sobre su hombro.

-Jasper, ya te dije que estoy bien.-dijo mirando la tele, tome valor y hable.

-Tal vez le mientas a Jasper, pero a tu amiga no.-dije, ella automáticamente, voltio me miro fijamente como si fuera una ilusión, tomo mi mano y la toco, me siguió mirando.

-¡Bella!.-chillo, su cara brillo al ver que no era una ilusión, estaba casi a punto de llorar, se abalanzo hacia mis brazos y me estrujo la abrace mas fuerte hasta que ya no pude.

-Alice...perdona.-dije, ella me silencio y quedamos por unos minutos así, escuchamos como Jasper entraba y colocaba unas tazas de te, luego desapareció.

-Oh, Bella no sabes cuanto te hemos extrañado, eres mala amiga, pero espera que no me puedes ver así.

Salio de la cama y tomo sus cosas entro al baño y luego de unos minutos salio mi Alice, la Alice que conocía.

-Ahora si, estoy mas que presentable.-bromeo, comenzamos a tomarnos los tes, platicando de lo ocurrido, cuando dije lo de Edward, pareció afectarle.

-Hace meses, que no hablamos.-confeso su mirada se perdió en un punto de la habitación, carraspee y continuamos con otro tema.

-Alice...

...

-Dime.- mirando como su mirada estaba desorbitada, le había vuelto afectar, pero no era mi intención era mi decisión, aun que fuera fácil.

-¿Estas segura?.-pregunto Alice.

-Estoy mas que segura.

-Bella...¿Sabes lo que implica verdad?

-Si...

-Y ¿Aun así lo aceptas?

-Si...

-Bella...te olvidaras de mi...de todos, y ¿Aun así lo aceptas?.-agache la cabeza ante la acusación.

-Yo...

-Bella...no me olvides.

Alice, comenzó a llorar, no pude evitar abrazarme mas a ella.

-Te extrañare.

-Alice...

-Shh...Bella...nunca te olvidare

-Ni yo.-dije, las lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia.

-Bueno, cambiando de tema, dime ¿Como esta Renesme?.-pregunte limpiando las lagrimas.

-Bien, sabes Sebastian ya nació, es hermoso, tiene los ojos tuyos y de Renesme, la piel igual solo su cabello es color negro azabache es hermoso.-dijo, pude notar un brillo.

-Alice, me llevarías.-dije, ella asintió, nos paramos de la cama y recogimos todo.

-¿Bella, les dirás a los demás?.-pregunto de repente.

-No es una decisión fácil...pero si, planeaba decirlo en una semana.

-¿Estas segura?

-Mas que nada en el mundo.

-Te apoyare.

-Lo se.

-Te Quiero.

-Nunca te olvidare.-nos volvimos abrazar, cuando terminamos de recoger partimos hacia afuera Jasper ya se había ido.

-Bella, te encantara Renesme vive arriba ya vez lo de la expansión de los departamentos fue buena idea, por cierto se me ocurría que al mal tiempo darle prisa, por que no les das la botica esta noche.

Dijo Alice, me quede pensativa va y luego de meditarlo hable.

-me gustaría, te lo dejo en tus manos.

Dije, comenzamos a caminar rumbo a las escaleras, comenzamos a escuchar unas risas y unos paso, creímos que eran Rose y Emm, pero para mi mala suerte era el...

**_Edward pov._**

Con Tanya todo iba viento en popa desde hace 3 meses trato de ser el mejor esposo, cuando en realidad soy un asco, hoy comería con ella, pase por ella en una boutique de novias si de novias, con Tanya estábamos plegando decirles a todos que nos casaríamos dentro de unos meses.

Conduje hasta la casa junto a ella, desde que Bella se fue me la eh pasado mal, pero con Tanya ya no tanto, cuando llegamos baje primero y le extendí la mano a Tanya para, salir ella me sonrío y comenzamos a caminar hasta la entrada veníamos riendo de que había tropezado eso me recordó ala típica Bella.

-En verdad Edward eres tan...

Ya no escuchaba, mi mirada se perdió en esos ojos chocolate, su cabello marrón todo en ella me perdí, nos miramos por unos segundo, su frente ami estaba ella, su sonrisa todo era ella, estaba frente ahí, luego de 3 meses, mi respiración se dificulto, si pensarlo solté el agarre de Tanya y camine a paso apresurado hasta ella, esperaba que no fuera una ilusión una mala jugarreta de mi imaginación, la tome de los hombros y al tome en un fuerte abrazo, olí su aroma a fresa y sonreí.

-Bella...-dije emocionado, ella se quedo tensa pero luego reacciono me abrazo, escondí mi cabeza entre sus cabellos.

-Edward...

-Bella...te extrañe.-dije, parecía que todo el mundo desaparecido a exepcion de nosotros, la apretuje mas fuerte y ella me correspondió.

-Yo también.

-Bella...te fuiste de aquí...pero has vuelto...

-Edward yo...

-Shh...Bella, déjame disfrutar este momento por favor...

-Edward Yo...

-¿Bella?...

* * *

**_¿Me Dejas un Reviewr? ¡Gracias!_**


	11. Chapter 11: Te extrañe

**_¿Quien Es Ella? _**  
**_Capitulo 6 parte 1._**  
**_Te Extrañe..._**

**_ watch?v=Jei67TEqwqY_**

**_Bella pov._**

Me separe de Edward, sentí un vacío al separarme de el.

-¿Riley?.-los brazos de Riley me apretujaron, era cálido su abrazo, parecía que temblaba.

-Bella...te extrañe ¿a donde fuiste?.-su mirada parecía distante, algo en el no estaba bien.

-Yo también, no me fui lejos solo...necesitaba pensar las cosas pero di-me ¿tu estas bien? Te noto pálido.-Riley agacho la cabeza avergonzado.

-Si...solo te extrañe.-lo volvió abrazar, me mordí el labio.-te quiero, eh, sabes Alice me ara una cena, esta noche por que no pasas.-me lleve mi mano a mi cuello.

-Si, estaré hay.-de nuevo me abrazo.-te quiero.

Riley desapareció por las escaleras, me gire y vi que Edward estaba platicando con Tanya, sonreí mas bien parecía una mueca.

-¿Estas bien?.-me pregunto Alice, le sonreí y asentí.-Ok, andado quedan muchas que preparar, aparte a Emmett, a Rosalie, Mama, papa, Renesme, todos te han de extrañar.

Dijo condujiendome hasta el apartamento de Renesme, era una puerta caoba, con el numero 65°, Alice toco, la perilla se movió, frente a mi estaba Renesme...

-Re...

Me miro fijamente, por unos instantes creí que se caria con ella traía un pequeño bulto, enfoque mi vista, era mi sobrino, me sonrojo y casi no podía hablar, Renesme me miro fijamente, luego dudosa salio de su apartamento, camino hasta mi y con un brazo me tomo, nos envolvimos en un cálido abrazo de hermanas, el bebe pronto comenzó a llorar.

-Shhh...shhh cariño, es tu tia Bell's.-le informo al vultito.

-¿Me lo permites?.-pregunte tomando al bebe, ella me lo entrego con cuidado, lo admire era un mini JaRe.-Es...hermoso.-solté, ella comenzó a derramar lágrimas, me quede mirándolo embobada, tenia la tez de Renesme, los ojitos de ella y el cabello de Jacob.  
-Pasa.-me invito, Alice nos dejo para charlar, me llevo hasta la sala, era modesta y preciosa, me quede embobada mirando a mi sobrino.

-Se llama Sebastian es un travieso, sabes, le gusta tus brazos.-me dijo.

-Renesme, te extrañe lamento no haber podido estar yo...

-¿Bella por que te fuiste?.-me atrapo, agache la mirada.

-Necesitaba pensar las cosas tu sabes...

-No mientas.

-No miento.

-Isabella...

-En verdad, descuida solo fue eso, anda cuenta me como llegaron ¿Cuando llegaron?...

Renesme comenzó a relatar-me todo lo que ocurrió mientras no estaba, absorta de la realidad me sentí pésimo, tome aire. ¿Que le ocurrió a Edward?

...

La tarde se fue volando cuando menos pensé, Alice ya tenia todo prepara hasta la ropa, me hizo vestir según ella "de acuerdo ala ocasión" me presto un blusón, junto con unas mallas y unos botines me peino y pinto.

Ya eran las 8pm tenia miedo de que ocurriría, vería de nuevo a todos, me tone los dedos, suspire cansada.

-¡Alice! ¡Enana! ¿para que me buscabas?.-la voz de Emmett, se escucho en la habitación, tome aire y valor, salí de la cocina, traía un traje gris, su cabello estaba despeinado y su corbata suelta.

-Be...

-¡osito!.-grite corriendo hasta sus brazos, Emmett me tomo entre ellos, era perfecto, sonreí como tonta, el me apretujo pero no me importo, comenzó a soltar gemidos mientras soltaba unas lágrimas.

-No llores Emmi.-le apremie, el me sonrío.-¿Como no llorar? Regresaste.-me volví abrazar.

-Ya no me iré...por ahora...

Pronto toda la gente que quiero comenzó a llegar, trataba de no llorar, prometía cosas sin sentido...

-¡Escuchen!.-la voz de Alice callo a todos los que hablaban.

-Quiero, brindar por Bella quien ha regresado para ya no irse ¿No es asi Bell's?.-me mando una mirada de suplica.

-Si, brindemos.-levantamos las copas y comenzamos, a brindar, estaba platicando con Anhela, quien me platicaba de su matrimonio con Alec.

La puerta se abrió, venia Edward junto a Tanya, comenzaron a saludar hasta llegar a mi.

-Hola, Bella.-me saludo Tanya, me abrazo y sonrío.-eres muy querida supongo que tienes historia, bueno bienvenida.-me volvió abrazar.

-Gracias, Tanya.-dije con una pequeña sonrisa, Edward tomo de la cintura a Tanya y le susurro algo, eso me dolió mire para otro lado.

-¡Oh! Descuida, cariño yo se que no es el momento, además sabes...mi madre me ha marcado, dice que esta afuera, espera.-Tanya se despidió de el con un beso.

-Lindo.-dije tratando de no llorar.

-Bella yo...

-¿Charlamos?.-dije, el asiento, nos dirimible al rincón, Edward se sentó yo me quede parada, necesitaba decirle, lo necesitaba.

-Edward yo...no quiero que te sientas culpable, sabes las cosas suceden ahora me doy cuenta, Tanya es una gran persona yo...

-¿Bella te estas escuchando?.-me corto.

-Si, me estoy escuchando para hacerme la ciega de que esto no esta bien, Edward ¿Crees que no me duele mirarte junto a Tanya?.-pregunte el bufo. Nos quedamos en silencio, ni yo misma se como llegamos a este punto.

-Me daré una oportunidad...con Stefan, Edward necesito cerrar esto y tu no lo estas permitiendo Edward...

-Bella, me alegro ya no haya nada que hablar, estos 3 mese me di cuanta de algo...te amo; si te amo pero de una forma realmente extraña, te necesito a mi lado y la vez lejos, necesito ayudar a Tanya siento que le lastime mucho, Bella se que no te contaron nada, lo prohibí quería que tu supieras.

-¿De que hablas?

-Casi muero por ti...eh probado al muerte es pacifica, pero dolorosa sabes Bella nunca me sentí tan en paz, tengo un pasado al igual que tu...se que tu también lo tienes al igual que yo..me gustaría saber cual es el tuyo para ayudarte, durante 2 años me fui como tu sin decir nada, no sabes cuando dolor cause, Bella quiero que entiendas algo...necesitamos cerrar esto terminar el ciclo, eh aceptado el divorcio, necesito que Tanya recupere la memoria, que yo recupere los momentos perdidos, sabes...Amo a Tanya, de una forma u otra me termine enamorado de nuevo de ella...  
¿Entiendes eso?

Si, lo entendía, si lo entiendo pero no quiero verlo, quiero decirle que si pero me trabo ¿que le digo?

-Ed...

-Bailemos.

Su mano cálida viaja hacia la mía, mientras que la otra a mi cadera, es un compás suave la música es Camila-Mientes.

Suspiro, me dejo llevar se que ahora no tengo palabras me eh quedado muda, siempre eh estado muda pero este día ahora se que todo a terminado, no queda mas, el ya ha puesto las cartas sobre la mes,a no quiero decir lo que siento se que ahora mi corazón es una caja de pan dora.

-Te amo...¿Siempre lo supiste no es así? ¿por eso jugaste? Edward di-me ¿Alguna vez dejaste de pensar en ella, mientras estabas conmigo?.-una pregunta arriesgada pero necesito saberlo.

-Siempre...

-Sabes que ahora mismo te odio.

-Lo se, y también se que deseas que te bese, se que deseas aplacarme con un beso.

No se que responder.

-Se como reacciona tu cuerpo, aun sigue siendo un misterio pero se que te destroce se que ahora mismo . Me odias al igual que yo, se que también deseo ese beso...pero algo me lo impide.

-Si te lo pido me besarías.

-No solo te besaría, te amaría.

Quedo callada es un silencio...

-Besame...

-¿Segura?.-pregunta dejando mi mano para subirla a mi rostro.

-Segura de que me lastimare, si...

-Cierra los ojos.

-No...

-Ok, te ,lo advertí.

Son suaves una corriente eléctrica me atraviesa, son días meses sin probar su sabor, es como el agua en un desierto, sus dientes atrapan mi labio, lo que ocasiona que los entre abra, aprovecha en introduce su lengua, es una lucha de poder al final sedo, es tan tranquilizador...

-Te acabo de matar.

-Me cabo de matar.  
-Te amo, nunca lo olvides.

Sus labios - suaves como el vidrio pulido - me rozaban el pelo, la frente, la punta de la nariz. Cada beso era como si aplicara una descarga eléctrica a mi corazón, aletargado durante tanto tiempo. El sonido de sus labios parecía llenar por completo la habitación.

Cada beso era como si aplicara una descarga eléctrica a mi Corazón, aletargado durante tanto tiempo.

* * *

**_¿Me dejas un reviewr? ¡Gracias! Chicas, aun que no quiera tengo que avisar que... este es de los últimos capítulos, solo tengo este y otro, que mañana subiré, pero en si, la historia casi acaba (: _**

**_Atte: Teffy (Una soñadora)_**


	12. Chapter 12: Te Extrañe- 2

_¿Quien Es Ella? _

_Capitulo 6 parte 2. _

_Edward Pov. _

Incluso aun que te deje de amar...siempre quedara el recuerdo de mi amor.

Me falta el aire y me siento nostálgico, entre abro mis ojos solo para admirarle, mi corazón salta con cierta emoción.

Pequeñas pecas arremolinadas alrededor de sus mejillas y pómulos, sus ojos han madurado conforme los días, ya no es la chica que conocí hace un año, ella ahora es una mujer.

Su nariz respingada con manchitas como pecas, sus labios rojos en forma de corazón, rojos por mi beso.

-¿Que pasa?.-pregunta con voz entre cortada, no puedo evitar acariciar con mi pulgar su mejilla.

-N-no olvides que te amor.-la acerco lo suficiente para besar su frente, siento su respiración en mi cuello.-Ni tu.-suspiro.

"Se que te sigo amando, lo eh tenido que ocultar por el bien tuyo y de los demás; soy egoísta por no pensar en mi felicidad, pero de que va, si te mantengo a mi lado te lastimaré, yo lo se, se que no te puedo pedir 'Huye conmigo' por que se que no seria justo...por eso, es que te escribo en forma de perdón, se que nunca te llegaran mis pensamientos, pero de una forma u otra necesito desahogarme."

Ya hace 5 años que te deje y pensaran «¿Quien?» pues ni yo mismo se; no se, si a ti o a mi.

La historia de nuestro amor trágico termino esa misma noche que llegaste, pensaras «¡Es un idiota!» pero necesitaba hacerlo por ti, por mi por los demás.

-Edward...¿Que escribes?.-las piernas neavas de Claire pasan a mi lado, se sienta junto a mi dejando una pierna debajo de ella, recuesta su mentón sobre mi hombro, dejo tapada mi libreta con una camiseta sucia.

-Nada...solo que...-frunce el ceño, tratando de buscar una explicación a todo.-¿Otro libro? ¿Acaso ahora será 'La chica de ojos chocolates'?.-pregunta alzando una ceja, bufo y niego con la cabeza.-algo así.-le sonrió, sus ojos azules como el mar me atraviesan, buscando una explicación en mi rostro.

-Um...-retuerce la nariz.-¿Um...?.-pregunto, ella asiente mientras muerde su labio, baja la mirada algo que esta entre sus manos, que tapa al momento que quiero mirar.-¿Claire?.-ella sonríe, sus mejillas se tiñen de rosa.

-Edward...estoy embarazada.-como si me hubieran aplicado descargas eléctricas, doy un salto de al cama, mis albidos se retuercen formando una sonrisa.-¡Oh...! ¡Claire!.-la tomo entre mis brazos, siento las lagrimas de felicidad brota por mis ojos.-Edward...-escucho, la suelto depositando la en la cama, ella sonreí.-Seré...tío.-murmuro, ella asiente.

Sus rulos rubios cortos, sus ojos azules como el mar brillan, de la misma forma que cuando la conoci junto con Charlie, mi amigo del alma que solo sabe mis penurias.

-¡Ni, yo me lo creo!.-me abraza fuertemente por los hombros.

-Edward...-siento sus lágrimas brotar, peor no de felicidad.

-No creo que tus lagrimas sean de felicidad.-ella asiente, esconde su rostro en mi cuello como niña pequeña.

-N-no c-creo q-que s-sea buena madre.-niego con la cabeza.-¡No! ¡Serás una excelente madre!

Sus ojos brillan con intensidad, le sonrió y acaricio su mejilla.-¿Charlie lo sabe?

-No, aun no sabe...tengo miedo como tome la noticia.-sobre su nariz.

-No esperes.

-¿Crees..?

-Creo que estará mas que contento.

Tomo su mano entre la mía cálida.-Gracias Edward.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Espero que me sepas perdonar...no era mi intensión lastimarte...tenia que pensar...no sabia como resultarían las cosas, espero que seas muy feliz, se que lo superaste, lo siento en mi corazón."

-Edward...¡Teléfono!.-moviendo el teléfono a mi lado, bajo mis lentes.

-¿Alo...?.-pregunto sorprendido nadie sabe de mi paradero, solo Alice.

-E-edward.

Una voz temblorosa, casi llorosa me habla.

-¿Alice?.-pregunto; un llanto ahogado me asusta.-¿Estas bien?

-No, no lo estoy, Edward...ella me lo pidió...pero no puedo...ella...Bella esta a punto de morir.

En cuanto siento eso algo en mi colapsa, como una bomba, me paro solo para caer en la cuenta de las palabras de mi hermana...ella se morirá...me siento devastado.

-¿Q-que ocurrió?.-pregunto ahogando un chillido.

-N-necesito q-que... v-vengas.-escucho varios sollozos deprimidos.

-Alice ¡Estoy a miles de kilómetros!

-¡Maldita sea Edward Cullen! ¡Isabella Marie Swan tiene un tumor cerebral! ¡¿Que maldita parte no entiendes?! ¡Ella fue el amor de tu vida! ¿Joder que necesito decirte?

-L-lo siento pero no, dile que lo lamento.

-¡Edward creo que no escuchas bien! Isabella Marie Swan esta...muerta.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Se lo que piensa «¡Edward Cullen! ¡Eres una mierda de persona!» lo se, lo soy es más me siento así, la mayoría de las veces, solo e hecho una cosa bien ,amar a Bella.

Y hasta eso lo jodi, lo lamento tanto Bella, ahora se que hice mal, pero no me siento así, en todo caso me siento...bastante bien."

A lo largo de mi vida eh aprendido que los cuentos con finales felices solo existen en las películas de Walt Disney.

Miro a cielo casi siempre encapotado de Forks, me siento extrañamente nostálgico, tal vez sea de todas las veces que eh estado aquí, pero no es eso, es algo mas.

Pequeñas gotas de lluvia caen sobre mi rostro, bañando todo a su paso, miro al piso un estrecho camino que te conducen hacia el cementerio de Forks, mis zapatos negros de vestir están llenos de lodo, el agua cae sobre mis hombros, haciendo mas pesada mi caminata, pero Isabella Swan lo vale, vale mas de mil caminatas bajo la lluvia.

Mil preguntas me atormentan, pequeñas gotas de lluvia siguen cayendo y es cuando me doy cuenta de algo.

¿Abra servido mi sacrificio? ¿Fue feliz? ¿Me siguió amando? ¿Me olvido en uno o dos años? ¿Por que Alice nunca me lo contó? ¿Que te paso? ¿Cuando moriste? ¿En el mismo instante en que me llamo Alice?

¿Quien Es Ella?

Miro cada 20 hileras, todas con una sección, eh pasado la A y la B, en la Sección B-15 reposa Bella.

En cuanto diviso a lo lejos, el lugar, meto mis manos a mi bolsillo, se ha calmado la lluvia, pero no importa, con cuidado de pisar una tumba busco la de ella.

Jenks, Wenths, Cipriano, Whithey, etc...ninguna Swan.

Me pare bajo un árbol de jacarandas muy viejo, en cuanto vi al tumba a su lado cubierta por sus pétalos, con cuidado quite los pétalos de su tumba, ahí impreso en el mármol el nombre de Bella descansaba.

_"Isabella Marie Swan" _

_1987-2013 _

_"Hija, Amiga, Compañera y esposa" _

Me sentí una mierda al leer, 'esposa' ella se había casado...¿Con Stefan?

Me arrodille frente a su tumba, parecía que apenas habían sido unos meses, quizás años de su muerte, posiblemente Alice me llamo el día de su muerte.

Sonreí forzando una sonrisa, coloque el ramillete de flores, que contenían fresias y flores silvestres sus favoritas.

-Eh...hola.-salude, en verdad es estúpido pero lo necesito.

-Creo...creo que posiblemente te acuerdes de mi...

-Ja; estoy esperando una respuesta.-siento las lagrimas a punto de salir.

-Alguna vez te dije, que te diría Isabella, pero no puedo, ahora quiero llamarte Bella o Bell's, espero no te moleste.-llevo mi puño a mi boca conteniendo las lagrimas.

-Bella...Se que dirás «¿Como me puedes venir a ver Cullen?» y la verdad ni yo mismo se...me gustaría contarte la historia de como decidí dejarte...pero creo que seria demasiado dolorosa, no quiero que me veas llorar, solo te diré una cosa: y es que, siempre te ame, lo hice por ti por mi, se que dirás "¡Ala mierda los demás!" pero se que te carcomería la conciencia, por eso no te pedí, huye conmigo, sabes eh escrito un libro, con esta trágica historia de amor, donde tu eres la heroína, donde huimos lejos, un final diferente, pero se que no se puede...Bella, te amo y te amare siempre.- me quedo sin palabras, comienzan a descender las lágrimas.

Me siento sobre su tumba, acariciando las letras de su nombre.

-Bella...oh, Bella ¡MIERDA! ¡¿POR QUE A TI?! ¡¿POR QUE NO ALGUIEN MAS?! ¡ERAS TAN BUENA PERSONA!¡BELLA! ¡REGRESA! ¡DIOS MIO LLÉVAME AMI! ¡ISABELLA, REGRESA; REGRESA AMI LADO, DIME QUE TODO ESTARÁ BIEN! ¡QUIERO ESCUCHAR TU VOZ, QUIERO SENTIR TU PIEL, TUS LABIOS!¡MANDEMOS AL CARAJO TODO, SEAMOS LIBRES! ¡ES MUY TARDE LO SE! ¡¿Y?!

Un rayo atraviesa el cielo, una tormenta cae sobre mi cara, me siento estúpidamente, enojado ¡Yo fui quien decidió el destino!

-¡ISABELLA! ¡TE AMO!.-me levanto de su tumba y grito alzando los brazos, quiero que me escuche, otro trueno atraviesa el cielo.

-¡TE AMO! ¡HUYAMOS JUNTOS! ¡DIGÁMONOS LOS TE AMOS, NO DICHOS! ¡BELLA, REGRESA!

Me siento cansado, me dejo caer y comienzo a pegarle al pasto, me siento devastado, como si mil toneladas me hubieran caído sobre los hombros.

Golpeando contra el piso, siento mi sangre hervir, estoy enojado conmigo mismo.

Me arrepiento de no haber recibido esa golpiza por parte de Emmett, esas cachetadas, todo, me hubiera gustado que alguien me hubiera echo reaccionar.

Luego de que la lluvia se calma y de dejar escapar mi dolor, me levanto de su tumba, acaricio por ultima vez su nombre, envuelta mi libreta con mis pensamientos hacia ella, dejo mi libreta, tal vez el viento se la lleve a ella.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Lo siento Bella, perdóname...ahora esos perdón y esos te amo se quedaran en mi mente"

Escribo en una servilleta, esperando mi vuelo de regreso a Inglaterra, ahora quiero un lugar nuevo, no se Japón, Corea, Australia, Canadá...algún lugar lejos.

Gente corriendo de un lado a otro, mirando sus vuelos, niños llorando, madres preocupadas mientras los padres despreocupados.

Descruzo mi pierna, me recuesto a un lado, no quiero ver a nadie, ni Alice, ser el adiós definitivo, para siempre, mandaré cartas, diciendo que soy un cobarde, tal vez y tenga suerte y muera en el avión.

El recuerdo de su sonrisa, sus ojos, su mirada, todo de ella me atormenta, por ultima vez me dejare ser masoquista conmigo mismo.

Las primeras palabras que escuche de ella.

_"-Yo.. yo... ¿Tu quien eres?." _

Como le grite "_¡Loca!" _

Hasta nuestro baile, cierro los ojos buscando paz en los recuerdos.

Y las ultimas palabras dichas.

_"-N-no olvides que te amo." _

_"-Ni tu."_

Y es así, nunca olvidare que me amaste algún día.

Pequeños Flashes me siguen, desde el momento que le vi, hasta nuestro ultimo beso.

-Pasajeros con Destino a Londres-Inglaterra; Favor de abordar.

Me forzó a mi mismo a elevar ala vista, miro gente pasar, sin preocuparse de al gente ni nadie, me siento un poco celoso, de su felicidad.

Tomo mi maleta negra, me la coloco en el hombro, paso mi mano por mi rostro.

Y como si fuera una alucinación...ahí esta ella...tan bella.

Me quedo quieto, no quiero que esta alucinación o sueño terminen.

-¡Stefan!.-su mano se eleva, su cabello corto hasta los hombros, color chocolate, su piel tersa como el marfil, sus mejillas coloradas, sus labios rojos como el carmín, sus largas y bellas piernas torneadas, bajo un vestido de seda rosa claro.

Parpadeo varias veces, para saber si no estoy soñando o alucinando, pero no es así ella sigue ahí, parada con la mano en alto, como si fuera un robot, me fuerzo a caminar, paso a paso como un suplicio.

Choco con varias gentes, pero no me importa, no quiero que se valla, sigue ahí de pie, como si me estuviera esperando.

Veo que sonríe hacia la nada, así que dejo caer mi maleta, comienzo a correr contra reloj, en cuanto estoy a pocos pasos me detengo...y es ahí donde me doy cuenta de que ella, no es una alusionacion si no ella.

Levanto mi brazo con miedo, temblando mi mano, me acerco a ella, sin percatarse sigue, como si no existiera, toco su hombro, y como si fuera la primera vez, esta ahí esa descarga eléctrica de mil volteos.

-B-bella...

Murmuro,dando me la espalda se gira,su perfil es hermoso, su cabello como la nuez, su tez como el marfil y sus ojos chocolates  
brillantes.

Sus ojos se cruzando con los míos, parece no reconocerme pero me sonríe.

-Hola...¿Te conozco?

"Lo siento mi dulce Bella...Pero creo que me has olvidado y resuelve mi incógnita...Te olvidaste de mi"

_Un minuto de silencio es lo que estoy pidiendo _  
_un minuto de tu tiempo no estaría demás _  
_para que hoy te enteres que mi alma ya no esta muriendo _  
_te equivocaste, en absoluto, no intentes regresar. _

_Prefiero vivir mil años sin ti  
que una eternidad pasándola así ._

* * *

**_¿Me dejan un reviewr? ¡Gracias! Con este capitulo finalizo ¿Quién es ella? todavía falta uno o dos capítulos más el epilogo. (:_**

**_¡Gracias a todas!_**

**_Atte: Teffy (Soñadora)_**


End file.
